la felicidad de un gran amor chapter 1
by CCSakuraforever
Summary: Esta es mi primer fanfics de como seria despues de la pelicula la carta sellada
1. Chapter 1

La felicidad de un gran amor.

Capitulo 1.

Ha pasado un mes desde que Shaoran le declaro sus verdaderos sentimientos a Sakura, que ella también esta enamorada de el y no sabe como declararle su amor, ella quiere hacerlo en personalmente como el lo hizo antes de irse a China.

En esos días Shaoran regreso a Japón de visita con la complicidad de Tomoyo y su prima para que Sakura se declare a Shaoran.

Cuando se encontraron los dos en el parque chocaron entre si porque detectaron la presencia de una carta Clow que pasaba los días empezaba a desaparecer cosas de la ciudad de Tomoeda y llevándose algunas cartas Sakura.

Eriol llamo a Sakura para advertirle de la carta sellada se llama vació que cada vez que captura una carta Sakura tiene más poder.

La carta tiene el poder de las 52 cartas Clow es muy peligrosa porque tiene el poder de desaparecer personas la única forma de detenerla es convertirla en una carta Sakura y una advertencia que cuando la carta cambie a carta Sakura se llevara el sentimiento más preciado de la persona con más magia.

Sakura esta desesperada porque si cambiaba la carta se perdería su amor por Shaoran y en el baile de el festival estaban los dos muy felices bailando el vals de la obra cuando de repente todos los focos se quiebran saliendo de el vestido más cartas Sakura apareciendo círculos negros llevando personas de la obras y de la ciudad que a Sakura se decidió en cambiar la carta con la ayuda de Shaoran que la va acompañar a pelear con la carta.

En eso llegan Kerberos y Yue diciendo que hay que buscar la carta que Shaoran les dijo que hay que ir donde se dirigían la cartas hiendo donde se dirigían las cartas apareció otro circulo negro llevándose a Tomoyo y Meiling.

Yue se va a atacar a la carta pero su magia no le hace ningún efecto que lo hace desaparecer y Kerberos se pone furioso atacando la carta llevándose también a el. Shaoran pensó que la magia que fue a Clow no iba a hacerle efecto a la carta que se va atacar con su magia que la carta cuando iba a usar otro poder lo ataca pero el se protege con su espada mágica lo manda lejos que Sakura piensa que lo hizo desaparecer.

Sakura persigue a la carta hasta la torre de el reloj de el parque de diversiones que la carta hizo dos huecos grandes para que no se escape.

Sakura le pregunta porque hace esto y la carta le dice que lo hace para no estar sola quiere estar con sus amigas estuvo mucho tiempo encerrada en un lugar oscuro. Sakura le dice que esa no es la forma de hacer amigos y todas las cartas Sakura se separan de ella que la carta empezó a llorar que ella pensó que nunca quiso ser una carta Clow que las cartas Sakura hacen un puente que le pregunta si quiere ser una carta Sakura y la carta pregunta si tendrá muchos amigos si le contesto, entonces conviérteme.

Sakura cambia la carta que Shaoran aparece ahí que lo encierra en un circulo negro diciendo que tiene que ser así el tenía más magia porque voz estuviste usando tu magia para proteger las cartas.

Sakura empieza a llorar que el le dice si me una enamore de voz lo podré hacerlo de nuevo encerrándolo completamente en el circulo negro que ella empieza a llorar desesperada que la carta amor sale y se introduce en el circulo que todo empieza a brillar. Shaoran esta confundido por lo que paso y una carta Sakura baja diciendo no te preocupes todo estará bien.

Sakura ve a Shaoran diciéndole.

Shaoran tu eres la persona más importante para mi y tu me gustas mucho. Dijo Sakura llorando.

Sakura tu también eres la persona más importante para mi. Dijo Shaoran sonriendo.

En eso todo afuera empieza a aparecer y Sakura no quiere esperar más que se esta por lanzar que Shaoran le dice.

Sakura espera un rato que ya estoy contigo. Dijo Shaoran.

Va a tardar mucho me encantas. Dijo Sakura lanzándose a los brazos de Shaoran que se funden en un gran abrazo. (Nota la carta que apareció es Esperanza.)

Esta es una forma de contar sobre Sakura Cards Captor La Película (2): La Carta Sellada.

Estos nombres y personajes son de la firma CLAMP. Esta historia que hago solo es por diversión sin fines de lucro.

En el día de la despedida de Shaoran y Meiling que volvían a Hong Kong.

Sakura esta muy triste por el viaje de Shaoran que el se da cuenta abrazándola tiernamente diciéndole.

Sakura no te pongas triste te prometo que volveré a tu lado, te amo. Dijo Shaoran abrazando a su flor de cerezo.

No estaré más triste te lo prometo y yo también te amo Shaoran. Dijo Sakura siendo abrazada por el.

Shaoran se acerca a los labios de Sakura dándole su primer beso de amor de ambos y Meiling lo ve que dice.

Mira Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran se están dando su primer beso. Dijo Meiling feliz.

Que hermoso el primer beso de amor de mi amiga, los voy a grabar. Dijo Tomoyo grabando a la pareja dándose su primer beso.

Tú nunca cambiaras Tomoyo. Dijo Meiling.

No si es de mi amiga Sakura. Dijo Tomoyo grabando.

Cuando se separaron se quedaron abrazados por un largo que Meiling les dice.

Vamos Shaoran que nos hace tarde para el vuelo. Dijo Meiling.

Si nos vemos mi flor de cerezo. Dijo Shaoran.

Adiós cuñada. Dijo Meiling haciendo sonrojar a Sakura.

No creas que no nos dinos cuenta. Dijo Tomoyo acercándose a su amiga.

Chau Tomoyo y cuñada cuídense. Dijo Meiling.

Chau Shaoran Meiling cuídense. Dijo Sakura despidiéndose de los dos.

Hay amiga lo tengo todo grabado los dos se ven tan lindos dándose su primer beso. Dijo Tomoyo.

Lo grabaste. Dijo Sakura.

Cuando Shaoran llega a su casa le dijo a toda su familia que esta todo bien con las cartas Sakura pidiendo el si puede después de las vacaciones terminar sus estudios en Japón para estar a lado de Sakura.

Sakura en el colegio Tomoeda tiene una gran cantidad de pretendientes que ella siempre dice que no ella siempre esperara a Shaoran que vuelva a Japón con ella.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Sakura un día en sus vacaciones de verano que iba a su casa caminando tranquilamente que choca con alguien que se sorprende que es Shaoran que se pone todo roja.

Shaoran que felicidad has vuelto. Dijo Sakura muy feliz que le da un gran abrazo.

Si he vuelto a estar a tu lado mi madre me dio permiso para terminar mis estudios en Japón y te amo mi flor de cerezo. Dice Shaoran muy feliz.

Yo también te amo Shaoran. Dice Sakura muy feliz.

En eso Shaoran se acerca para darle un tierno beso que Sakura acepta muy feliz y en eso los ve Touya que se pone muy furioso porque ese mocoso esta besando a su hermanita que les dice.

Mocoso que haces besando a ese monstruo. Dice Touya muy furioso.

Hermano no soy un monstruo y el es mi novio. Dijo Sakura todavía abrazada a Shaoran.

Que ese mocoso es tu novio yo lo mato. Dijo Touya furioso.

Sakura hace un hechizo que transporta a ellos dos frente a su casa dejando a Touya con la boca abierta por lo que hizo su hermana.

Sakura desde cuando puedes hacer ese hechizo. Dijo Shaoran asombrado.

Eriol me lo enseño volvió hace dos meses y es novio de Tomoyo. Dijo Sakura.

Que Eriol y Tomoyo son novios como sucedió. Dijo Shaoran.

Si volvió hace dos meses cada vez que se miraban se ponían rojos y les ayude para que se declaren ahora son novios por eso no estuvo mi amiga grabándome todo el día. Dijo Sakura.

Muchas felicidades para los dos, ahora tengo que pedir permiso a tu papá para dejarnos ser novios. Dijo Shaoran entrando con Sakura a su casa.

Hola joven Li veo que volviste a Tomoeda. Dice el señor Fujikata.

Si volví por Sakura le vengo a pedir permiso para que me deje ser su novio. Dijo Shaoran muy serio y recto al papá de su flor de cerezo.

El señor Kinomoto no puede creer que esta escuchando que se pone muy feliz y mas porque el joven vino a pedir permiso para no tener un noviazgo que tuvo el con la mamá de Sakura.

Si les doy permiso ser el novio de mi hija gracias por venir a pedirme permiso joven Shaoran. Dijo Fujikata.

Los castaños se ponen muy felices que tienen permiso para ser novios oficiales que le dan un gran abrazo al señor Kinomoto que acepta muy feliz.

En eso llega Touya a su casa que escucha eso quiere matar a Shaoran por llevarse a su hermana de su lado y su papá viéndolo se tranquiliza para que no le rete.

Gracias por su apoyo que ahora les vamos a decir nuestro secreto prométanos que no le dirán a nadie. Dijo Sakura a su papá y hermano.

Si hija te lo prometemos que es ese secreto. Dijo Fujikata.

Es algo que me paso cuando estaba en el cuarto año. Dijo Sakura nerviosa que lo nota Shaoran que la abraza por la cintura para que se tranquilice.

No te pongas nerviosa yo estaré a tu lado amor. Dijo Shaoran.

Gracias Shaoran contigo aquí no tengo porque estar nerviosa. Dijo Sakura dándole un besito en la mejilla.

Pueden sentarse un rato. Dijo Sakura a su papá y hermano que esta muy enojado por Shaoran que la esta abrazando.

Que paso cuando entrabas en cuarto año hija. Dijo el señor Fujikata.

Cuando estaba en cuarto año llegue temprano a casa que escuche unos ruidos raros en el sótano me asuste, porque pensé que había entrado alguien baje asustada no había nadie en eso vi un libro que empezó a brillar cuando lo tome se abrió que adentro había unas cartas tome la primera que decía viento y lo leí que apareció una gran ráfaga que hizo volar todas las cartas de el libro que me preocupe. Dijo Sakura.

Que paso después Sakura. Pregunto el hermano.

Esperan un rato que me concentro para que vengan mis amigos. Dijo Sakura concentrándose para llamar a Yue y a Kero pidiéndole que traiga el libro de las cartas Clow que no hay problema que le dirán a su familia la verdad sobre su magia.

Sakura estas bien. Pregunta Fujikata preocupado por su hija que no sabe que esta pasando.

No se preocupen esta llamando a sus amigos para que vengan a conocerlos. Dijo Shaoran.

Sus amigos quienes son. Dijo Touya.

Los guardianes de las cartas. Dijo Sakura después de llamarlos con su mente.

En eso alguien toca la puerta que Touya va a abrir que se sorprende que es Yukito preguntándole.

Que haces aquí Yukito. Dijo Touya.

Sakura me llamo enseguida te lo explico amigo. Dijo Yukito entrando a la casa saludando al papá de Touya.

Joven Yukito me alegra tu visita es raro no llamaste para avisar que venías. Dijo el señor Kinomoto al amigo de su hijo.

Lo siento por no avisar es que Sakura me llamo para que venga. Dijo Yukito que asombro al señor.

El es uno de los guardianes. Preguntan los dos.

Si es uno de los guardianes con su identidad falsa. Dijo Sakura en eso baja Kero con el libro de las cartas que los dos se asombran cuando lo ven.

Hola Kerberos es un gusto verte de nuevo. Dijo Shaoran saludando al guardián.

Que raro que no me dijiste peluche. Dijo Kero.

Eres el guardián y protector de Sakura tengo que tratarte como tal no. Dijo Shaoran.

Si gracias por reconocerlo Shaoran. Dijo Kero.

Que felicidad que los dos se llevan bien. Dijo Sakura feliz.

Hija nos podes explicar por favor. Dijo Fujikata todavía asombrado por el guardián.

Yo sabía que no eras un simple muñeco. Dijo Touya.

Si puedo explicar. Dijo Sakura.

Bueno hija adelante. Dijo Fujikata.

Te conté que abrí el libro que las cartas salieron volando cuando dije viento. Dijo Sakura entregando el libro a su papá.

Si este libro es igual al que tenía en mi biblioteca que desapareció un día esta diferente pero no puedo abrirlo como lo intente una vez. Dijo Fujikata sosteniendo el libro.

Si ahora es el libro de las cartas Sakura señor Kinomoto. Dijo Kero.

Cartas Sakura. Dijeron los dos.

Si porque soy la dueña de las cartas antes era Clow cuando las esparcí Kero salió diciéndome que tendría que capturar todas las cartas es que si caían en malas manos harían muchas cosas por el poder que poseen y sueltas pueden lastimar a las personas. Dijo Sakura.

Y todos esos eventos extraños que pasaban eran la culpa de cartas sueltas. Dijo Shaoran mirando al papá de Sakura.

Un día vi que este mocoso te quería quitar el libro porque era eso hermana. Dijo Touya mirando con enojo a Shaoran por sostenerle la mano a su monstruo.

Es que Shaoran es el descendiente de el creador de las cartas y el venía a reclamarlos en el juicio final que nos enfrentamos por separado a el otro guardián que es el juez iba a darle las cartas a el que lo derrote. Dijo Sakura.

Y voz ganaste. Dijo Fujikata a su hija.

Si con la ayuda de la profesora Misuki después vino Eriol que es la reencarnación del mago Clow que tenía la misión con sus pruebas que me daba en cambiar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura. Dijo Sakura.

Y eso que nos contaste hasta ahora que es hija. Dijo Fujikata.

Es magia papá, Shaoran y yo lo tenemos. Dijo Sakura.

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Magia eso no existe hija. Dijo Fujikata.

Si existe como cree que estoy yo aquí. Dijo Kero.

Te lo muestro me das el libro. Dijo Sakura.

Si hija aquí lo tienes pero no se puede abrir. Dijo Fujikata.

Ahora si. Dijo Sakura abriendo el libro saliendo las cartas Sakura que la rodearon.

No va pasar nada. Dijo Fujikata un poco preocupado.

No si no les doy una orden no hacen nada. Dijo Sakura.

Como le das ordenes Sakura. Pregunta Touya.

Con mi báculo mágico que me dio Kero para capturarlas y luego lo transforme con mi magia. Dijo Sakura.

Báculo mágico. Dijeron los dos.

Si ahora lo llamo. Dijo Sakura para luego empezar su conjuro. Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella; muestra tu verdadera identidad ante Sakura que acepto esta misión contigo; libérate. Dijo Sakura haciendo aparecer su báculo.

Ese es tu báculo mágico. Dijeron Fujikata y Touya sorprendidos.

Este es el mío. Dijo Shaoran llamando a su espada.

Entonces tu sola tuviste que pasar todo esto. Dijo Fujikata entendiendo que pasaba con su hija que estaba extraña todo el tiempo.

No estuve sola Shaoran, Tomoyo y Kero siempre estuvieron conmigo ayudándome. Dijo Sakura.

Tomoyo sabe de tu magia hija. Dijo Fujikata.

Si desde el primer día les tiene que mostrar los videos como capturaba las cartas y luego cambiarlas. Dijo Sakura un poco apenada.

Tiene videos por eso siempre te estaba grabando cuando salías de repente sin avisar. Dijo Touya.

Si ahora les muestro que puedo hacer. Dijo Sakura llamando a la carta flores que apareció un ramo de flores de cerezo en la mesa de la sala.

Son las flores que le lleve a tu bisabuelo así que voz lo apareciste. Dijo Fujikata.

Si papá cada carta puede hacer diferentes cosas esta es la que ese día que te visite en la universidad te quedaste dormido me costo atraparla que cuando la capture me caí en tu computadora rompiéndola. Dijo Sakura mostrando la carta.

Por eso estabas triste por hacerlo y no me dijiste nada. Dijo Fujikata recordando lo que paso ese día.

Si esta es la que lastimo el pie hermano. Dijo Sakura mostrando la carta espejo.

Yo la conozco yo le di esos listones. Dijo Touya.

Por eso cuando la capture los tenía. Dijo Sakura.

Esperen hay una carta que puede tomar tu forma. Dijo Fujikata sorprendido.

Si espejo crea una imagen igual a mí. Dijo Sakura activando la carta.

Buenas noches. Saludo la carta.

Si yo te vi ese día que saliste cuando estabas enferma. Dijo Touya.

Si la use varias veces cuando salía de noche es que las cartas aparecían a cualquier hora y a Eriol le gustaba usar su magia de noche. Dijo Sakura.

Salías de noche y no te paso nada hija. Dijo Fujikata preocupado por su hija por lo que dijo.

Si no estuve sola siempre estuvieron mis amigos. Dijo Sakura.

Hija porque te quedabas tanto tiempo dormida. Dijo Fujikata.

Es que me cansaba cada vez que cambiaba una carta Clow a carta Sakura por el nivel de magia que tenia que Yukito estuvo a punto de desaparecer gracias a mi hermano se soluciono. Dijo Sakura.

Tú lo sabías. Dijo Touya.

Si es mi responsabilidad de cuidar a los guardianes que son de paso mis mejores amigos. Dijo Sakura.

Eso lo somos para voz Sakura. Dijeron los dos.

Si gracias a ustedes pude superar cada prueba que tenía estaban a ahí siempre apoyándome. Dijo Sakura.

Nos pueden presentar los quiero conocer esas son sus identidades falsas. Dijo Fujikata.

Kero me haces el favor transfórmate. Dijo Sakura que enseguida apareció el símbolo de la magia en sus pies que se transformo en Kerberos.

Hola mi nombre es Kerberos; soy el guardián de Sakura y las cartas. Dijo Kero transformado.

Un gusto en conocerte. Dijeron los dos asombrados por el aspecto del guardián.

Yukito me haces tu también el favor transfórmate. Dijo Sakura que Yukito se envolvió en alas para transformarse en Yue.

Hola mi nombre es Yue y soy el otro guardián un gusto conocerlos. Dijo Yue.

Quienes más saben tu secreto hija. Pregunto Fujikata.

La mamá de Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling y la profesora Misuki. Dijo Sakura.

Ahora creo que todas las preguntas fueron contestadas y en el festival de hace poco fue por una carta recuerdo que estábamos mirando la obra luego despertamos sin saber que paso después. Dijo Fujikata.

Si fue una carta sellada que se encontraba en el fondo en donde queda el parque antes era la casa de Clow con ayuda de Shaoran pude cambiarla. Dijo Sakura.

Y cual es esa hija. Dijo Fujikata.

Es este papá. Dijo Sakura entregando la carta esperanza a su papá.

Ahí dice esperanza no es la carta vacío Sakura. Preguntan los guardianes.

Si se transformo en esperanza después de fusionarse con la carta amor. Dijo Sakura sonrojada.

Amor pero esa carta no existe. Dijeron los guardianes.

No existía yo la cree cuando Shaoran iba a volver a Hong Kong la primera vez y luego cuando vacío ataco a Shaoran porque Eriol me dijo que se iba a llevar el sentimiento de la persona que tenga más magia, amor lo protegió transformándose en esperanza. Dijo Sakura.

Creaste una carta porque yo no sabia nada Sakura. Dijo Kero.

Yo no quería decirles nada hasta que le confesé mi amor a Shaoran por eso. Dijo Sakura.

Esta carta tiene una energía de amor y tranquilidad muy grande aunque no tengamos magia lo podemos sentir hija. Dijo Fujikata.

Si quieren la llamo para que la conozcan. Dijo Sakura.

Sakura tu ya lo intentaste varias veces para agradecerle pero nunca lograbas como sabes que funcionará. Dijo Yue.

Porque ya se su secreto. Dijo Sakura sonrojada.

Su secreto ninguna carta lo tiene solo el dueño usando el báculo los pueden invocar. Dijo Kero.

Eso lo se pero su secreto lo supe cuando sentí la magia de la carta cuando hace rato me abrazo Shaoran la carta se activa cuando los dos estamos juntos es nuestro amor que lo puede llamar. Dijo Sakura más sonrojada.

Listo Shaoran. Dijo Sakura.

Si. Dijo Shaoran dándole un beso corto que hace aparecer a la carta enfrente de ellos que manda una energía de amor y tranquilidad a su alrededor feliz sujetando el corazón.

Buenas tardes mi nombre es esperanza discúlpenme por los problemas que les cause cuando era vacío. Dijo amablemente la carta.

No hay problema y un gusto en conocerte esperanza. Dijeron los guardianes.

Tienes un gran poder. Dijo Yue.

Es gracias a estos jóvenes su amor me hace cada vez más fuerte. Dijo la carta haciéndolos sonrojar por el comentario.

Ya todo termino. Pregunto Kero.

No necesito que los dos me activen juntos para purificar a todos los seres malignos que los quieran lastimar a los dos queriéndolos separarlos por el gran poder de su amor y esa es la única forma que todo termine. Dijo esperanza a los castaños.

Así terminara todo y podremos ser felices sin tener que un día preocuparnos. Dijeron los castaños a la carta.

Si. Dijo la carta.

Como lo haremos para activarte al mismo tiempo. Dijo Sakura.

De la forma que se encontraron hace rato antes de venir para acá. Dijo Esperanza de nuevo sonrojar más a la pareja.

Lo haremos lista Sakura. Dijo Shaoran acercándose a la cara de su novia.

Si amor hace rato que quiero que me des un beso. Dijo Sakura acercando a su boca a de el dándose un tierno beso que empezaron a profundizarlo que Touya quiere separarlos pero una barrera creada por el poder de su amor que se empezaba a generar que incrementaba aún mas la magia de esperanza y la de ellos.

En eso Eriol que se iba a visitar a su amiga con su novia siente la magia de Sakura y Shaoran que empieza a incrementándose aún más fuerte que el mismo mago Clow.

Esta magia es de Sakura y Shaoran se esta incrementando a un nivel inalcanzable para cualquier mago en esta época. Dijo Eriol viendo la cara sorprendida de Tomoyo sabiendo que sus amigos estaban juntos de nuevo.

Es más fuerte que la tuya Eriol. Dijo Tomoyo.

Si y sigue incrementándose aún más no se que conjuro estarán usando. Dijo Eriol asombrado por la magia de sus amigos juntos.

Vamos rápido Eriol que quiero grabarlos. Dijo Tomoyo.

Tú nunca cambiaras amor. Dijo Eriol haciendo su hechizo de tele transportación que los hizo aparecer en la sala de la casa de Sakura justo cuando se estaban besándose de un manera muy amorosa que esperanza incrementaba sus poderes lanzando con el gran poder a todo el mundo purificando a cualquier ser que posea la magia oscura.

Cuando terminaron de besarse estaban muy felices que se quedaron abrazados un largo rato que los guardianes no podían creer el poder que los poseen cuando están juntos.

Les dije que los dos tienen un gran poder cuando están juntos. Dijo esperanza transformándose en carta después de terminar de hacer su labor.

Sakura y Shaoran ven a sus amigos muy felices viéndolos así que se ponen todo rojo.

Sakura, Shaoran que paso hace rato sentí una gran magia. Dijo Eriol viendo que el báculo y la espada mágica de los dos estaban cambiado.

Mira tu báculo y tu espada. Dijo Touya enojado por el beso que no pudo impedir.

Si están diferentes que paso. Dijeron los castaños.

Fue su magia se incremento a un nivel que superó a el mismo Clow que les otorgo nuevo poderes. Dijo Eriol.

Que paso hace rato Sakura. Dijo Tomoyo.

No se esperanza dijo que nos besemos para incrementar su magia para purificar a los seres que tengan la magia oscura que nos gusto tanto que nos dimos cuenta que nuestra magia se incremento. Dijo Sakura.

Purificar a los seres de magia oscura con ese poder se purifico a todo el mundo y porque hicieron eso. Dijo Eriol sin entender todavía.

Esperanza nos dijo que si no lo hacíamos ellos algún día nos iban a atacar para intentar separarnos por el miedo de la magia de nuestro amor que aceptamos para que no lastimen a nadie por culpa nuestra. Dijo Shaoran.

Tiene toda la razón ahora su magia es mas fuerte que la mía me han dejado en tercer lugar con su nivel de ahora. Dijo Eriol asombrado por el poder de su amor.

Bueno ahora que todo esta explicado aquí creo que es mejor merendar algo que deben tener hambre. Dijo Fujikata.

Tu papá y tu hermano lo saben. Dijo Tomoyo.

Si después que Shaoran pidió permiso para ser novios le contamos toda la verdad. Dijo Sakura.

Entonces son novios oficiales ya. Dijo Tomoyo.

Si lo somos y Shaoran me dijo terminara sus estudios aquí en Tomoeda su mamá le dio permiso. Dijo Sakura feliz.

Si que lastima que no pude grabarlo acuérdense que dentro de tres meses comienzan las clases y llegaran como novios acuérdense. Dijo Tomoyo.

Si es cierto mis amigas todavía no saben que Shaoran y yo estamos enamorados les dará una gran impresión no crees. Dijo Sakura.

Si amiga vamos a merendar que me esta dando hambre esta conversación. Dijo Tomoyo.

Yue puedes transfórmate en Yukito seguro quiere comer con nosotros no. Dijo Sakura viendo al guardián.

Si a mi no me gusta comer y Yukito ya tiene hambre. Dijo Yue volviendo a su identidad falsa.

Hola quiero agradecerles su apoyo gracias. Dijo Yukito al señor Kinomoto y su mejor amigo Touya.

Sakura hace cuando conoces a Yue. Dijo Touya.

Desde hace un año. Dijo Sakura.

Pero nosotros conocemos a Yukito hace dos años como es eso. Dijo Touya.

Es que nosotros estábamos con las identidades sin saber nada de uno y del otro después que voz Touya me diste tu magia ahora estamos mas juntos cuando se capturo a vació después que nos hizo desaparecer sabemos más de el uno y el otro. Dijo Yukito.

Tus abuelos saben de tu magia. Dijo Fujikata.

No tengo abuelos ese fue un recuerdo que me introdujo Clow antes de morir siempre estuvimos solos y mi misión es ayudar a las personas cerca de Sakura con mi energía. Dijo Yukito.

Ahora que se sabe todo cambiara algunas cosas aquí en casa. Dijo Fujikata.

Que es. Pregunto Sakura confundida.

Kerberos como puedes aparentar ser un muñeco todo el tiempo ya no tienes que estar todo el tiempo en el cuarto de Sakura puedes estar en la casa todo el tiempo. Dijo Fujikata.

Si ahora puedo comer cualquier postre sin problema. Dijo feliz el guardián.

Si podemos llamarte como Sakura. Dijeron los dos.

Si no hay problema. Dijo Kerberos volviendo a ser muñeco.

Yukito como tu misión es proteger a Sakura te invitamos a ser de esta familia con nosotros si quieres. Dijo Fujikata.

Eso cierto puedo. Dijo Yukito.

Si ahora serás como nuestro hermano si aceptas. Dijo Touya.

Si con mucho gusto aceptarnos a ser de su familia. Dijo feliz el guardián pensando antes estaba solos ellos pensaban que le importaban a Clow solamente y le importamos a los demás.

Yukito será mi hermano que felicidad. Dijo Sakura abrazando a su amigo.

Mañana contratare unos contratistas para que te hagan un cuarto mientras tanto Kero voz te esconderás en el cuarto de Sakura. Dijo Fujikata.

No hay problema puedo quedarme a dormir mas adelante con Yue antes dormíamos juntos. Dijo Kero.

Si no hay problema ahora es tarde, mañana nos vemos para almorzar juntos. Dijo Fujikata.

Si. Dijeron todos.

Nos vemos Sakura hasta mañana. Dijo Shaoran.

Si nos vemos mañana Shaoran. Dijo Sakura muy feliz por todo lo que paso.

Shaoran se acerca a Sakura dándole un tierno beso de despedida y se quedan abrazados un largo rato juntos.

Continuara.


	4. Chapter 4

La felicidad de un gran amor.

Capitulo 5.

Han pasado tres meses que Shaoran volvió a Japón con Sakura que están por irse el primer día a clases como novios oficiales los dos están nerviosos como estarán sus amigos por la noticia.

En la casa de Sakura, Yukito ya vive con ellos como su hermano y Kero puede estar todo el tiempo en la casa que no se preocupan que alguien venga a lastimar a su dueña gracias a esperanza que purifico a todo el mundo de la magia oscura.

Buenos días profesora Misuki. Dijeron los castaños entrando al salón de la mano.

Buenos días joven Li y señorita Kinomoto porque los dos están de la mano. Dijo la profesora haciendo sonrojar a los castaños.

Es que Shaoran y yo somos novios desde hace tres meses profesora. Dijo Sakura.

Felicidades para los dos ahora pueden irse a sus lugares. Dijo la profesora a sus alumnos.

Si. Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Sakura sos novia de Li como es eso si te gustaba Yukito. Dijo Rika sorprendida por el noviazgo.

Si pero un día supe que el amor que tenia era por un hermano mayor y me di cuenta después Shaoran se me declaro me enamore como el, el día antes de irse recuerdan. Dijo Sakura sonrojada.

Si Li es cierto. Dijo Chiharu sorprendida.

Si me di cuenta que cada vez que estaba con Sakura me iba enamorando que un día me anime a confesar mi amor. Dijo Shaoran.

Y tú amiga cuando le confesaste tu amor. Dijo Rika.

El último verano que vino le confesé ese día en el festival que actuamos juntos después de la obra nos encontramos solos. Dijo Sakura a sus amigas.

Y Tomoyo lo sabe. Dijo Chiharu.

Si fue que animo primero a Shaoran y luego a mí que nos confesemos esta triste porque no tuvo la oportunidad de grabarnos ninguna de las veces. Dijo Sakura.

Tomoyo nunca cambiara no creen. Dijo Rika.

Si. Dijeron todos riéndose muy fuerte.

Cuando terminaron las clases Sakura y Shaoran se iban muy felices de la mano ha el parque pingüino para conversar antes de ir a cenar.

Shaoran cuando te diste cuenta que me amabas. Dijo Sakura.

Te acuerdas ese día que fuimos juntos a ver la exposición de osos. Dijo Shaoran.

Si ese día fue. Dijo Sakura.

No fue cuando te caíste de el ascensor por la culpa de Eriol me di cuenta que te amaba que te estaba perdiendo que grite fuerte tu nombre. Dijo Shaoran abrazando a Sakura.

Si cuando me llamaste por mi nombre me puse tan feliz sabía si voz estas a mi lado no me iba a pasar nada que siempre me ibas a cuidar que se me ocurrió cambiar la carta flote para regresar a tu lado y recuerdo que me abrazaste ahí pensé que te había preocupado mucho que no te dije nada. Dijo Sakura.

Si fue como si regresabas a mi lado que pensé en abrazarte por la felicidad de haber vuelto. Dijo Shaoran dándole un besito en la mejilla.

Ahí fue que descubriste que me amabas. Dijo Sakura.

No fue cuando capturaste la carta regreso y te ayude a regresar que me abrazaste que sentí muchas cosas hermosas que me desmaye. Dijo Shaoran.

Ese día te dije que me gustaba Yukito más adelante me dijo que era por su energía. Dijo Sakura.

A mi me lo dijo Yue. Dijo Shaoran.

Yue cuando. Dijo Sakura.

Cuando termine el oso no se porque lo lleve a la escuela que cuando te vi ahí debajo de el árbol me puse todo rojo que me fui corriendo que Yue me dijo que la energía de la luna que el emanaba me hacía poner rojo cuando lo veía a Yukito. Dijo Shaoran.

Si recuerdo ese día fue que Eriol me dio un beso en la mano. Dijo Sakura.

Que sentiste cuando te beso. Dijo Shaoran.

Sentí que Touya me besaba me puse toda roja el me contó antes que voz vengas que siempre te ponía celoso y yo no me daba cuenta por distraída lo hacía para que te des cuenta que me amabas. Dijo Sakura.

Si lo hizo todo el tiempo que al fin gracias a eso supe que me gustabas amor. Dijo Shaoran dándole un gran beso.

Si yo también tarde en darme cuenta que me gustabas y gracias a Eriol me dijo que lo piense con el corazón. Dijo Sakura.

Ahí fue que creaste la carta amor. Dijo Shaoran a Sakura todavía abrazados.

Si me lo dijo Tomoyo que te ibas a las 11:00 que me fui a mi cuarto que empecé a llorar te perdía te ibas de mi lado temía que sentía lo mismo que me paso con Yukito, que cuando cayo la primera lagrima apareció el símbolo de la magia que se ilumino todo y ahí fue que me di cuenta que cree amor gracias a el no fue destruido por vacío creando la carta que representa nuestro amor. Dijo Sakura.

Si ahora vamos que se deben estar preocupados por lo tarde que es. Dijo Shaoran ayudando a Sakura en levantarse del banco para irse de la mano a su casa muy felices.

Han pasado los años Sakura y Shaoran se aman aún más que antes están muy felices porque dentro de unos días terminaran sus estudios.

Eriol le dijo a Shaoran que cuando regrese a Hong Kong el clan Li lo tendrá siete años entrenando para ser el nuevo líder que aunque no quiera te van a obligar a hacerlo.

Shaoran se fue a la casa de su novia para decirle que le dijo Eriol.

Hola Shaoran como estas. Dijo Sakura saludando con un beso corto a su novio.

Hola Sakura estoy bien es algo que me dijo Eriol que no te quiero ocultar cuando vuelva a China con mi familia es. Dijo Shaoran triste por lo que le dijeron.

Que es amor sabes bien que siempre te apoyare. Dijo Sakura abrazando a su novio para que se ponga más feliz.

Gracias amor yo sabía bien que me apoyarías. Dijo Shaoran más animado.

Pasa dime en la sala que estaremos más cómodos. Dijo Sakura.

Cuando Shaoran se sentó le empezó a contar a su novia que iba a pasar cuando el vuelva a China que Sakura se pone muy triste por el tiempo que van estar separados de nuevo que el le promete que volverá a buscarla cuando termine su entrenamiento para estar juntos por siempre.

En el día de la despedida Sakura esta muy triste porque Shaoran no volverá recién en siete años que el viéndola así le da un largo beso sabiendo que el regresará para buscarla para estar juntos de nuevo.

Shaoran volvió a China con una cara de no querer hablar con nadie por ocultarle el entrenamiento de siete años para ser el nuevo líder de el clan Li, que su madre y hermanas tratan de animarlo presentándole una chica para que sea su novia y su futura esposa que el crea con su enojo un campo mágico en la puerta de su habitación en su alrededor para que solamente Sakura se acerque por que es ha ella el que ama y nadie podrá cambiarlo.

Shaoran hermano deja ya esa actitud de no querer hablar con nadie que nos preocupas. Dijo Sheifa una de las hermanas mayores de el.

No déjenme en paz que solo quiero terminar este entrenamiento para volver a lado de mi flor de cerezo. Dijo Shaoran furioso.

Si hijo deja ya esa actitud que estarás castigado sin comer por una semana si sigues así. Dijo Ieran enojada por la actitud de su hijo menor.

A mi que me importa castíguenme por un año si quieres que mi peor castigo lo tengo por estar lejos de Sakura. Dijo Shaoran yéndose a su cuarto muy enojado.

Esa jovencita lo ha enamorado que no ha querido ni hablar con ninguna de las prometidas que vinieron a visitarlo de los demás miembros del clan. Dijo Sheifa.

Si nunca lo vi así espero que algún día pueda olvidarla para que sea feliz con alguna de las jovencitas que vienen. Dijo Ieran.

No creo que lo olvide tía, Sakura lo enamoro con su forma de ser no por un hechizo lo he visto sonreír reírse ha cambiado mucho su actitud estando con ella que se le fue lo serio y frío como lo recordábamos, ahora esta más serio y frío por estar separado de ella no se que pueda hacer si intensifica su magia es muy peligroso viéndolo así enojado. Dijo Meiling.

Si yo me di cuenta madre esta muy frío y serio que da miedo recuerda que creo un hechizo en su habitación y en si mismo para que nadie se le acerque si sigue así querrá escaparse para volver con ella dejándonos a nosotros por su amor. Dijo Sheifa.

Es cierto cuando volvió sentí que su magia se incremento bastante no creo que deje a su familia por el amor de esa jovencita hija. Dijo Ieran preocupada por lo que quiera hacer su hijo.

Si tía si lo dejamos que siga así es más seguro que quiera escaparse sin que el escudo mágico con facilidad si se lo propone por el amor que tiene. Dijo Meiling preocupando a las dos.

Es cierto eso madre que Shaoran podrá escaparse con el escudo del lugar de entrenamiento el solo. Dijo Sheifa.

Si lo dejamos que siga fortaleciendo su magia como lo hace lo logrará con facilidad pero como esta ni a mi me quiere hacer caso el solo quiere terminar el entrenamiento para volver con esa jovencita. Dijo Ieran.

Y esa jovencita Kinomoto tiene magia. Pregunta Sheifa.

Si lo tiene si ustedes no se acuerdan es la dueña de las cartas Clow que transformo en cartas Sakura y dueña de los guardianes del libro es muy poderosa me lo dijo Eriol que es la reencarnación del mago Clow en la última vez que hable con el me dijo que tiene el mismo nivel de magia de Shaoran. Dijo Meiling causando el asombro de las dos.

Que esa jovencita tiene el mismo nivel que mi hijo entonces es esa la magia tan fuerte que sentí cerca de mi hijo cuando incremento su magia no sabía que era de ella. Dijo Ieran.

Que haremos madre. Dijo Sheifa preocupada por lo que puede hacer su hermano menor.

No se pero ahora hay que tenerlo bien vigilado. Dijo Ieran.

Será difícil tía yo quería ver el entrenamiento pero un barrera me lo impidió me dijo Wei que Shaoran lo creo para que no lo molesten. Dijo Meiling.

continuara


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

Cuando Shaoran se sentó le empezó a contar a su novia que iba a pasar cuando el vuelva a China que Sakura se pone muy triste por el tiempo que van estar separados de nuevo que el le promete que volverá a buscarla cuando termine su entrenamiento para estar juntos por siempre.

En el día de la despedida Sakura esta muy triste porque Shaoran no volverá recién en siete años que el viéndola así le da un largo beso sabiendo que el regresará para buscarla para estar juntos de nuevo.

Shaoran volvió a China con una cara de no querer hablar con nadie por ocultarle el entrenamiento de siete años para ser el nuevo líder de el clan Li, que su madre y hermanas tratan de animarlo presentándole una chica para que sea su novia y su futura esposa que el crea con su enojo un campo mágico en la puerta de su habitación en su alrededor para que solamente Sakura se acerque por que es ha ella el que ama y nadie podrá cambiarlo.

Shaoran hermano deja ya esa actitud de no querer hablar con nadie que nos preocupas. Dijo Sheifa una de las hermanas mayores de el.

No déjenme en paz que solo quiero terminar este entrenamiento para volver a lado de mi flor de cerezo. Dijo Shaoran furioso.

Si hijo deja ya esa actitud que estarás castigado sin comer por una semana si sigues así. Dijo Ieran enojada por la actitud de su hijo menor.

A mi que me importa castíguenme por un año si quieres que mi peor castigo lo tengo por estar lejos de Sakura. Dijo Shaoran yéndose a su cuarto muy enojado.

Esa jovencita lo ha enamorado que no ha querido ni hablar con ninguna de las prometidas que vinieron a visitarlo de los demás miembros del clan. Dijo Sheifa.

Si nunca lo vi así espero que algún día pueda olvidarla para que sea feliz con alguna de las jovencitas que vienen. Dijo Ieran.

No creo que lo olvide tía, Sakura lo enamoro con su forma de ser no por un hechizo lo he visto sonreír reírse ha cambiado mucho su actitud estando con ella que se le fue lo serio y frío como lo recordábamos, ahora esta más serio y frío por estar separado de ella no se que pueda hacer si intensifica su magia es muy peligroso viéndolo así enojado. Dijo Meiling.

Si yo me di cuenta madre esta muy frío y serio que da miedo recuerda que creo un hechizo en su habitación y en si mismo para que nadie se le acerque si sigue así querrá escaparse para volver con ella dejándonos a nosotros por su amor. Dijo Sheifa.

Es cierto cuando volvió sentí que su magia se incremento bastante no creo que deje a su familia por el amor de esa jovencita hija. Dijo Ieran preocupada por lo que quiera hacer su hijo.

Si tía si lo dejamos que siga así es más seguro que quiera escaparse sin que el escudo mágico con facilidad si se lo propone por el amor que tiene. Dijo Meiling preocupando a las dos.

Es cierto eso madre que Shaoran podrá escaparse con el escudo del lugar de entrenamiento el solo. Dijo Sheifa.

Si lo dejamos que siga fortaleciendo su magia como lo hace lo logrará con facilidad pero como esta ni a mi me quiere hacer caso el solo quiere terminar el entrenamiento para volver con esa jovencita. Dijo Ieran.

Y esa jovencita Kinomoto tiene magia. Pregunta Sheifa.

Si lo tiene si ustedes no se acuerdan es la dueña de las cartas Clow que transformo en cartas Sakura y dueña de los guardianes del libro es muy poderosa me lo dijo Eriol que es la reencarnación del mago Clow en la última vez que hable con el me dijo que tiene el mismo nivel de magia de Shaoran. Dijo Meiling causando el asombro de las dos.

Que esa jovencita tiene el mismo nivel que mi hijo entonces es esa la magia tan fuerte que sentí cerca de mi hijo cuando incremento su magia no sabía que era de ella. Dijo Ieran.

Que haremos madre. Dijo Sheifa preocupada por lo que puede hacer su hermano menor.

No se pero ahora hay que tenerlo bien vigilado. Dijo Ieran.

Será difícil tía yo quería ver el entrenamiento pero un barrera me lo impidió me dijo Wei que Shaoran lo creo para que no lo molesten. Dijo Meiling.

Ha pasado cinco años y medio Sakura sigue triste por no ver a Shaoran que ya termino su carrera de universidad para ser profesora de Kinder, Tomoyo siempre trata de animarla pero le resulta cada vez más difícil con el pasar de los días que se va estudiar encerrada todo el tiempo en su cuarto no habla con nadie más que ella.

Toda su familia esta muy preocupada por su forma de ser ellos saben que esta muy triste por su novio que los guardianes se dan cuenta.

Shaoran por otra parte esta cada vez más frío con su familia que ni siquiera les habla solo esta entrenando para terminar completamente para volver a lado de su flor de cerezo como el llama a Sakura.

La familia de el trata de animarlo en todo lo que puedan pero nada hace cambiar su actitud fría que ni siquiera quiere festejar su cumpleaño solo quiere entrenar para volver a lado de Sakura.

Madre me preocupa mi hermano ni su cumpleaño que le preparamos quiere festejarlo el me dijo que solo quiere entrenar para ser fuerte y irse con la joven Kinomoto. Dijo Sheifa.

Si hija lo note ni yo puedo acercarme a el cuando quiero hablarle me mira con esa mirada fría que ni lo reconozco como mi hijo. Dijo Ieran preocupada por su hijo.

Si ni conmigo y sus hermanas le habla solo esta entrenando todo el tiempo o se queda dormido siempre diciendo el nombre de su novia. Dijo Sheifa.

Se los dije ahora el Shaoran que nosotros conocimos alguna vez a desaparecido solo queda el que esta ahí entrenando para volver a lado de su amor. Dijo Meiling.

Tienes razón prima y esa Kinomoto todavía lo ama. Dijo Sheifa.

Si siempre estoy comunicada con su mejor amiga le digo como se encuentra Shaoran y ella me cuenta que lo extraña mucho solo piensa en el día que Shaoran vuelva a su lado nadie hasta ahora la hecho sonreír. Dijo Meiling.

La jovencita Kinomoto lo quiere mucho y esta esperando a que el vuelva eso es lo que entendí no sobrina. Dijo Ieran.

Si lo ama muchos pretendientes tiene que siempre dice que no ella, ama a Shaoran sus padres están muy preocupados por su actitud llega a su casa que se queda todo el día encerrada después de volver de su trabajo en el jardín de niños de Tomoeda estudio para ser maestra viendo todo el tiempo la carta que representa su amor. Dijo Meiling.

Cual es esa carta prima. Dijo Sheifa.

Es la carta esperanza que se creo cuando se fusiono la carta amor con vacío. Dijo Meiling.

Amor pero esa carta no existe como es posible que se haiga fusionado con vacío tenemos los registros de Clow en la biblioteca de la familia y en ninguno habla sobre esa carta. Dijo Ieran.

Si existió una vez cuando Shaoran vino la primera vez Tomoyo me contó que Sakura le dijo que cuando supo que el regresaba lloro mucho sabía que lo perdía que creo la carta amor luego se fusiono con vacío cuando ataco a Shaoran protegió sus sentimientos creando esperanza. Dijo Meiling.

Esa jovencita creo una carta por mi hijo y por eso se aman tanto su amor es muy fuerte. Dijo Ieran.

Que haremos madre si no hacemos nada perderemos para siempre a Shaoran. Dijo Sheifa.

Lo se hija pero no podemos hacer nada el entrenamiento cuando empieza se debe terminar sino Shaoran nunca será el líder del clan Li. Dijo Ieran preocupada por perder a su hijo por esa tradición familiar.

En Japón Tomoyo invito a Sakura para ir a su casa para tomar el te así se anime y salga de ese cuarto.

Sakura parece que voz nunca más sonreirás como lo hacías. Dijo Tomoyo viendo a Sakura muy triste pensando en su novio.

Si parece que no recuerdo como sonreír solamente pienso en trabajar e irme a mi casa con la esperanza que un día vuelva Shaoran a mi lado. Dijo Sakura con tono triste.

Hay amiga me pone muy triste verte así estuve conversando con Meiling dice que Shaoran no te olvida solo quiere que se termine ese castigo de no estar a tu lado por ese entrenamiento que esta muy frío y serio no quiere hablar con nadie ni con su familia. Dijo Tomoyo.

Shaoran esta así por mí. Dijo Sakura triste.

Si Meiling me dijo todo cuando sueña dice todo el tiempo tu nombre no te ha olvidado y te quiero preguntar si quieres acompañarme a Hong Kong mi empresa me pidió que vaya allá por unos días para firmar unos papeles seguro encontraremos la casa de Shaoran puede ser una forma de encontrarse amiga. Dijo Tomoyo viendo a su amiga sonreír.

Si vamos quiero ver de nuevo a Shaoran le pido a mi papá que me deje viajar y nos vamos mañana si. Dijo Sakura feliz por saber que hay una forma de volver a ver a Shaoran.

Si ve rápido que me dijeron que puedo viajar mañana para la firma. Dijo Tomoyo.

Nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto. Dijo Sakura despidiéndose de Tomoyo yendo a su casa corriendo como puede para pedir permiso para el viaje.

Papá puedo ir mañana de viaje con Tomoyo a Hong Kong. Dijo Sakura a su papá que la vio tan feliz.

Si hija puedes viajar a Hong Kong mañana con Tomoyo ve rápido a preparar tus cosas. Dijo Fujikata a su hija con una sonrisa que no la ve así desde que se fue su novio.

Que pasa Sakura porque estas tan feliz hace mucho que no se te ve así. Dijo Kero que ve a Sakura empacando su maleta.

Es que mañana viajo a Hong Kong con Tomoyo hay una forma de volver a ver a Shaoran y no necesito que me acompañen voy sola sino no me dejaran estar a solas con mi novio después de cinco año sin vernos. Dijo Sakura.

Vas a irte sin mí. Dijo Kero llorando.

Si voy a volver no te preocupes es que quiero ver mucho a Shaoran. Dijo Sakura.

Bueno lo entiendo solo porque es lindo verte sonreír Sakura. Dijo Kero.

Al otro día Sakura se fue al aeropuerto acompañada con su familia que dentro de un rato llega Tomoyo para irse de viaje a Japón para ver a Shaoran.

Cuando llegan es de noche que se van a el hotel que le consiguieron la empresa Daidouji que ahora se encarga Tomoyo después de terminar su carrera de administración de empresas más la carrera de diseñadora que hizo en dos años juntos.

Sakura duerme en un cuarto aparte a la de Tomoyo que sueña que se encuentra en una hermosa plaza con Shaoran que se levanta muy feliz porque ella sabe bien que fue una predicción, que ve de lejos en la oscuridad la misma plaza de su sueño que va a el cuarto de su amiga para avisarle que mañana vayan a esa plaza cerca del hotel, temprano que ahí aparecerá Shaoran lo vio en un sueño que tuvo.

Tomoyo no puede creer que su amiga volvió a tener un sueño premonitorio que hace mucho tiempo no lo tiene que le dice que a la mañana después de desayunar van a esa plaza.

Al otro día se levanta Shaoran con el mismo humor que todos los días para su entrenamiento que su madre la llama.

Hijo porque estas así porque no te enamoras de alguna de las jovencitas que vinieron para ser feliz tú crees que es esa jovencita te va a seguir esperando. Dijo Ieran muy fría por la actitud de su hijo de todos los días cuando se levanta.

Madre como te atreves en pensar así de Sakura Meiling me dijo hace poco que me sigue esperando terminare este entrenamiento que es mi tortura diaria por no estar a su lado yo nunca dejare de amarla como ella a mi. Dijo Shaoran mucho más frío por lo que dijo su madre.

Hermano tienes que entender si sigues así nunca serás el mismo como te recordábamos olvida a esa jovencita y ama a alguna de las jovencitas que vienen. Dijeron las tres hermanas de Shaoran.

Si ustedes siguen así con esa actitud de hacerme olvidar a Sakura usare este hechizo ustedes no sabrán de mi en tres días que me alejare de aquí para descansar un rato. Dijo Shaoran.

Que es ese hechizo hijo nosotros no te enseñamos ninguno. Dijo Ieran seria.

Eso lo se muy bien que no quieren enseñarme ningún hechizo por el temor que me vaya lejos sin terminar mi entrenamiento. Dijo Shaoran invocando su brazalete mágico.

Que es eso hijo quien te lo dio. Dijo Ieran viendo el brazalete en su mano.

Este era antes mi espada lo transforme para poder entrenar mis propios hechizos sin que se den cuenta y ahora haré el hechizo que me enseño mi flor de cerezo antes de irme nos vemos en tres días volveré para terminar mi entrenamiento ahora quiero descansar de ustedes. Dijo Shaoran concentrando su magia en su brazalete.

Que vas a hacer Shaoran tienes prohibido hacer hechizos sabes muy bien eso me piensas desobedecer. Dijo Ieran muy estricta.

Si te desobedeceré madre me obligaste hacerlo por tu actitud pero quiero descansar estos tres días de ustedes no traten de buscarme ahora puedo desaparecer mi magia completamente con mi propio entrenamiento. Dijo Shaoran concentrando su magia para el hechizo que le enseño Sakura.

En eso Shaoran desapareció con la mirada atónita de su familia porque el nunca desobedeció a su madre y esa es la primera vez que lo hace.

Madre eso no puedo creer que mi hermano acaba de desobedecerte. Dijo Sheifa.

Si tía yo les advertí que si seguían molestándolo con respecto a su novia el se iba a enojar y ahora esta desaparecido sin saber ni siquiera donde puede estar. Dijo Meiling.

Si sobrina lo bueno es que volverá en tres días para continuar su entrenamiento tu sabes que hechizo hizo. Dijo Ieran a su sobrina.

Si tía es el conjuro de tele transportación seguro le enseño Sakura después que Eriol le enseño a ella y ahora que fortaleció su magia puede hacerlo sin que el escudo mágico de la casa lo impida. Dijo Meiling.

Mejor vamos a almorzar no puedo encontrarlo con mi magia lo desapareció completamente es más fuerte que yo o cualquier miembro del clan Li no lo pueden detener. Dijo Ieran entrando a su casa preocupada por lo que debe estar haciendo su hijo.

Sakura esta terminando de desayunar para irse con Tomoyo a la plaza que vio en su sueño muy feliz dirigiéndose al parque que Shaoran aparece enfrente de Sakura que chocan y después de verse así tan cambiado los dos que se abrazan un largo rato.

Shaoran que feliz estoy en encontrarte amor. Dijo Sakura llorando de felicidad de encontrarlo.

No llores Sakura estaré estos días a tu lado nadie puede encontrarme desparecí mi magia con mi propio entrenamiento y te amo siempre te amare mi flor de cerezo. Dijo Shaoran dándole un tierno beso de felicidad.

Que felicidad que ustedes están juntos. Dijo Tomoyo grabando a la pareja.

Estás muy hermosa Sakura y felicidades por ser maestra. Dijo Shaoran abrazando a Sakura de la cintura.

Gracias amor tu también estas muy guapo como supiste que soy maestra. Dijo Sakura muy feliz.

Meiling me dijo ella y Tomoyo están todo el tiempo comunicada me dice cualquier novedad tuya. Dijo Shaoran recuperando su sonrisa estando así con su novia.

Vaya Shaoran has vuelto a sonreír tu prima me dijo que desde que llegaste nunca sonreías y te puedo llamar por tu nombre eres mi cuñado no. Dijo Tomoyo haciendo sonrojar a Shaoran.

Si sos la mejor amiga de mi flor de cerezo y porque soy tu cuñado no entiendo. Dijo Shaoran.

Sakura y yo somos primas de parte de madre el día del cumpleaño de mi amiga me dijo mi mamá entonces así te conviertes en mi cuñado no. Dijo Tomoyo.

Es cierto eso amor. Dijo Shaoran.

Si mi hermano te quiere matar porque estoy muy triste desde tu partida. Dijo Sakura.

Ahora no hay que ponerte más triste estoy contigo hasta que vuelvan a Japón cuando es eso. Dijo Shaoran.

En tres días Shaoran y regresaras a tu casa a la noche. Dijo Sakura un poco triste.

No les dije antes de irme que iba a volver en tres días mi mamá y mis hermanas me tenían cansado todo el tiempo querían que te olvide que use el hechizo que me enseñaste para escaparme de ese horrible entrenamiento separado de voz como sabias que iba a estar acá amor. Dijo Shaoran abrazando a Sakura recostándola en su pecho cerca de el.

Tuve un sueño ayer a la noche después de acostarnos que te veía en esta plaza por eso estoy aquí me dio una gran felicidad estando tu aquí Shaoran. Dijo Sakura recostada sobre Shaoran abrazándola.

Soñaste conmigo hace mucho que no lo hacías me alegro que estés aquí pero no se donde dormiré a la noche. Dijo Shaoran.

Dormirás con nosotras el hotel que nos consiguió mi empresa es grande pero tenemos dos camas nomás. Dijo Tomoyo.

Esta bien pero dormiré en el sofá no se preocupen algunas veces por la tristeza de no estar con Sakura ni dormía a la noche. Dijo Shaoran.

Eso no Shaoran eres mi novio no quiero estar separada de ti a la noche estaremos solo tres días juntos. Dijo Sakura causando la impresión de su novio y su prima.

Que vas a hacer Sakura. Pregunto Tomoyo.

Si amor me tienes confundido por lo que dijiste. Dijo Shaoran pensativo por lo que dijo su novia.

Tu Shaoran dormirás estos tres días conmigo no quiero separarme más de ti. Dijo Sakura dándole un beso apasionado a su novio que quedo con la boca abierta por lo que dijo.

No hay problema prima pero lo guardaremos bien sabes que si tu hermano si se entera descuartiza a tu novio. Dijo Tomoyo entendiendo lo que dijo su amiga.

Estás segura Sakura sabes bien que no te quiero lastimar por lo que pase. Dijo Shaoran un poco preocupado por lo que puede pasar entre los dos juntos en el cuarto y Sakura le da otro beso aún más apasionado que el anterior.

No te preocupes amor yo lo se muy bien pero no quiero pasar separada de ti ahora que podemos estar juntos en estos días, sabes bien que siempre te esperaré en estos años que faltan para que termines tu entrenamiento déjame este hermoso recuerdo para los dos que nunca nos olvidaremos. Dijo Sakura muy feliz por estar con Shaoran.

Si Sakura dormiré a tu lado en estos tres días juntos y quiero también recordar esto los años que me falta para terminar mi entrenamiento tengo tu hechizo soy más fuerte que todos en el clan Li si no me dejan volver a tu lado podré hacer mi vida; ya soy mayor solo porque no puedo escaparme ahora por esa horrible tradición Li que tengo que hacerlo hasta terminarlo. Dijo Shaoran besando a Sakura de la misma manera que lo beso hace rato.

Aja si nos quedamos aquí no podemos pasear yo ya firme los papeles que tenía que firmar como dijimos que estaremos tres días antes de el viaje no tenemos problema. Dijo Tomoyo.

Si vamos a pasear que nos queda estos pocos días. Dijo Sakura.

Tomoyo podemos ir rato a el banco tengo que sacar algo de dinero para comprarme ropa que no tengo nada y de paso te quiero dar algo para voz amor. Dijo Shaoran.

Yo no necesito dinero sabes que trabajo de maestra. Dijo Sakura.

Si te lo quiero dar para que compres una casa en Tomoeda para los dos amor para cuando termine mi entrenamiento antes te quiero preguntar algo. Dijo Shaoran.

Que esa pregunta Shaoran. Dijo Sakura.

Sakura quieres casarte conmigo cuando vuelva a Tomoeda para estar siempre a tu lado. Dijo Shaoran poniéndose de rodillas.

Si acepto tu casarme contigo cuando vuelvas nunca olvidare este día es el más feliz que tuve. Dijo Sakura recibiendo un beso tierno de Shaoran.

Que felicidad estás comprometida con Shaoran amiga. Dijo Tomoyo.

Si Tomoyo es mi día más feliz en toda mi vida. Dijo Sakura.

Mi prima va a necesitar un anillo Shaoran. Dijo Tomoyo.

Si lo tengo guardado en secreto en el mismo banco antes de irme a mi casa lo mire que lo compre y lo guarde con todo el dinero que tenía sabía que algún día lo necesitaría. Dijo Shaoran.

Vamos entonces que tienes que comprarte ropa y luego salimos a pasear tú serás nuestro guía cuñado. Dijo Tomoyo.

Si por favor llámame por mi nombre que me pongo todo rojo cuando escucho que me llamas así. Dijo Shaoran colorado.

Bueno Shaoran recuerda que mi prima se puso roja también cuando Meiling le dijo cuñada recuerdas. Dijo Tomoyo.

Si lo recuerdo vamos que nos queda tres días para recuperar el tiempo perdido no creen amor. Dijo Shaoran.

Si amor vamos. Dijo Sakura.

En eso llegan a el banco que Shaoran saca el anillo de compromiso para su novia que le pone muy feliz y su dinero guardado que se van a comprarse ropa para luego ir a el parque de diversiones pasando el día muy feliz con Sakura.

Cuando llegaron a el departamento cenaron los tres tranquilamente que llego la hora de dormir.

Buenas noches Sakura, Shaoran. Dijo Tomoyo.

Buenas noches Tomoyo. Dijeron los castaños.

Cuando se fueron a acostar Shaoran se iba a acostar con un short corto y en eso sale Sakura con un pijama muy sexy transparente que le deja todo rojo.

Sakura y Shaoran se acostaron juntos muy nerviosos mirándose frente a frente que dicen.

Estas segura amor que quieres pasar estas noches conmigo sabes bien que no quiero lastimarte por lo que pase. Dijo Shaoran mirando a Sakura que de la una hermosa sonrisa.

Lo se bien Shaoran quiero pasar contigo estoy lista por lo que puede pasar y te amo. Dijo Sakura.

Yo también te amo Sakura. Dijo Shaoran besándola sensualmente a Sakura que ella acepta cada uno de los besos de la persona que más ama en el mundo.

Al otro despertaron los dos recordando la hermosa noche de amor que pasaron muy felices en esta nueva etapa en su relación.

Sakura ve a Shaoran que esta abrazándola de la cintura que se pone un poco rojo dándose vuelta a su cara para darle un tierno beso que hace que se despierte intensificando el beso.

Buenos días amor como dormiste. Dijo Shaoran recostada encima de el.

Bien como nunca estoy muy feliz estando aquí contigo a mi lado. Dijo Sakura levantándose par darle otro beso que alguien abre la puerta que es Tomoyo viéndolos así les sonríe diciéndoles.

Buenos días dormilones despiértense ya que tenemos este hermoso día no se la pasen todo el tiempo acostados no creen. Dijo Tomoyo.

Si ya bajamos a desayunar tenemos que bañarnos primero. Dijeron los castaños muy felices.

Si los espero no se tarden. Dijo Tomoyo saliendo de la habitación.

Vamos Shaoran hay que bañarnos no crees. Dijo Sakura levándose sin ropa que no le importa que le vea así por lo feliz que esta a su lado.

Si amor vamos no te sonrojaste cuando te mire cuando te levantándote sin ropa porque es. Dijo Shaoran saliendo de la cama desnudo.

No me avergüenza que me veas así amor solo quiero estar a tu lado. Dijo Sakura acercándose para darle un beso sensual a Shaoran así como están los.

Si a mi tampoco me avergüenzo estando así contigo me haces muy feliz quieres bañarte conmigo. Dijo Shaoran.

Si amor vamos a ver si me atrapas antes que llegue al baño. Dijo Sakura corriendo en la habitación para que Shaoran no la atrape que no lo logro que la atrapo enseguida riendo muy feliz.

Después de bañarse juntos salieron a desayunar muy felices los dos con la mirada divertida de Tomoyo que sonríe viéndolos así.

Los tres días pasaron rápido para los castaños pero lo recordaran como los días más felices por la nueva etapa de su relación y cuando vuelvan a ver se podrán casarse que en el día de la despedida se besaron muy amorosamente que le pidió a Tomoyo que tome una foto para tenerlo estos años que falta a su lado.

Sakura va de vuelta con Tomoyo a Tomoeda en el avión muy feliz recordando los días que paso a lado de Shaoran sabiendo que dentro de dos años podrán casarse para estar juntos para siempre.

Después de la despedida Shaoran se quedo un largo rato mirando el avión irse con su flor de cerezo recordando los tres felices días juntos que se siente más confiado con su nueva magia que adquirió en el entrenamiento, porque el pensaba que iba a hacerle daño a Sakura que pensó bien que gracias a la magia la conoció la primera vez y se reencontraron después de cinco años yendo a su casa muy feliz.

Shaoran uso de nuevo el hechizo de tele transportación apareciendo en el patio de entrenamiento que su familia cuando lo vio tan feliz se quedaron muy pensativos porque hace mucho tiempo que se lo veía así.

Hola hijo veo que volviste porque estas tan feliz es raro en voz hace tiempo que no se te ve así. Dijo Ieran confundida y asombrada por la magia que posee en tres días de ausencia.

Si hermano porque estás tan feliz no será que al fin olvidaste a esa señorita Kinomoto y te enamoraste de nuevo de una de las jovencitas que te encontraste en la entrada. Dijo Sheifa viendo que la cara de su hermano cambió de nuevo a la que tenía cuando se fue.

Como pueden creer ustedes que me olvide de Sakura estoy feliz porque estuve estos días con ella y le pedí matrimonio cuando termine el entrenamiento voy con ella si o si para casarme. Dijo Shaoran muy molesto por lo que dijo su hermana.

Que le pediste matrimonio no Shaoran tu nunca te casaras con ella cuando termines tu entrenamiento solo te casaras con una de las jovencitas de uno de los miembros de el clan Li. Dijo su madre molesta por lo que acaba de escuchar.

La única forma que no me case con ella es que me maten y si me entero que le hicieron algo mientras estoy acá destruiré completamente la magia del clan Li. Dijo Shaoran muy molesto.

Que destruirás la magia de el clan Li tu sabes bien si lo haces nunca nadie más en nuestra familia lo tendrá más adelante. Dijo Ieran viendo a su hijo con cara de enojo.

Esa es mi advertencia si lastiman a Sakura o su familia tendrán que enfrentarse a mi recupere la confianza en mi propia magia que obtuve entrenando estos años gracias a la persona que amó y ahora verán una prueba de mi poder. Dijo Shaoran haciendo un hechizo mágico destruyendo el escudo que protegía el lugar de entrenamiento con la mirada sorprendida de su familia.

Destruyo completamente el escudo con mucha facilidad tía lo viste bien es mejor no enojarlo que puede destruir la magia de el clan Li completamente a el solo le importa la persona que conquisto su corazón. Dijo Meiling viendo a su tía que quedo sin habla por el poder de su hijo.

Es cierto hijo y tu cómo sabrás que tu novia esta en peligro si no pueden comunicarse. Dijo Ieran con tono malvada.

Porque después de estar a su lado estos tres días nosotros estamos conectados ella sabe que me pasa ahora y yo puedo saber como esta. Dijo Shaoran a su madre.

Que estuviste a su lado eso significa que te acostaste con ella en la noche. Dijo Ieran que puso a su hijo todo rojo.

Si lo adivinaste rápido madre ahora soy de cuerpo, alma y corazón de Sakura que nadie lo cambiara nunca. Dijo Shaoran sorprendiendo a su familia con su palabra.

Si ya terminaron de hablar iré a terminar mi entrenamiento para volver con Sakura ahora solo obedezco a mi corazón que pertenece a mi amor. Dijo Shaoran yéndose a continuar su entrenamiento que su madre le grita.

SHAORAN VEN ACA NO PUEDES ESTAR DESOBEDECIENDO A TU PROPIA MADRE POR ESA JOVENCITA. Dijo Ieran furiosa.

No solo voy a terminar mi entrenamiento solo por la tradición de la familia y luego volver a su lado si tratan de hechizarme para que me enamoré de otra persona antes de venir cree un hechizo protector que se ira incrementado su poder cuando más entrene. Dijo Shaoran sin dirigirles la vista a su madre y hermanas.

Madre no trataras de detenerlo. Dijo Sheifa.

No puedo hija ya nadie puede su nivel de magia es demasiado alto para mi o cualquier miembro de la familia solo haremos que destruya la magia de su propia familia para siempre. Dijo Ieran muy preocupada por lo que puede hacer su hijo.

Yo tía se los advertí a ustedes no quisieron hacerme caso ahora ven que puede hacer si esta molesto a ella no podrán detenerla yo use el tablero mágico que le perteneció para medir su nivel de magia con la ayuda de Wei es igual de fuerte que mi primo. Dijo Meiling.

Tu sabias que se iban a encontrar sobrina. Dijo Ieran muy enojada.

No lo sabía tía y ahora les digo que apoyo a mi primo me gusta verlo feliz como llego hace rato me retiró si tratan de buscarme para castigarme no podrán iré a vivir a Japón yo sola. Dijo Meiling dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Que prima tú también abandonaras a tu familia y tu clan por esa jovencita. Dijo Sheifa.

Si lo haré si alguna vez entienden que esta pasando con Shaoran y yo búsquenme que los perdonaré si llega a suceder. Dijo Meiling tomando un taxi yendo al aeropuerto para regresar a Japón con su cuñada para apoyarla todo el tiempo.

Continuara.

Capitulo 8.

Sakura volvió a su casa con una sonrisa de mucha felicidad por estar a lado de Shaoran en esos días que estuvo en Hong Kong y estar comprometida para casarse cuando el vuelva para estar juntos para siempre.

Toda la familia de Sakura noto el cambió de su animo y sus guardianes están muy felices por verla tan feliz después de volver de el viaje.

Tomoyo llamo a Sakura para avisarle que llego Meiling de Hong Kong que quiere hablar con ella de algo importante.

Hola cuñada que gusto en verte. Dijo Meiling abrazando a Sakura.

Hola Meiling es un gusto en verte de nuevo que haces en Japón sin tu familia. Dijo Sakura.

Vine a Japón para vivir acá lejos de mi familia por no entender el amor de mi primo por voz. Dijo Meiling.

Y a donde te quedaras Meiling. Dijo Tomoyo.

Me quedare en la casa que fue de Shaoran la primera vez que vinimos me lo dio después que le conté que lo apoyada porque me gusta verlo feliz estando contigo Sakura. Dijo Meiling.

Bienvenida a Japón y como esta Shaoran. Dijo Sakura.

Como siempre entrenando los dos años que falta para volver con voz, mi tía esta como loca el no le hace caso en nada y no te preocupes que Shaoran advirtió si se entera que te hicieron algo destruirá la magia del clan para siempre que nadie le enfrenta porque se ha vuelto más fuerte que cualquier miembro de la familia. Dijo Meiling.

Vaya mi prometido es muy terco no puedo convencerlo que deje de hacer eso y lo que me gusta que esta entrenando para volver más rápido a mi lado para casarnos. Dijo Sakura recordando como es Shaoran.

Vaya Sakura conoces muy bien tu prometido lo mejor que ese carácter cambia cuando esta a tu lado es terco pero muy romántico. Dijo Meiling riendo.

Si. Dijo Sakura y Tomoyo riendo.

Ha pasado dos meses del viaje de Sakura que ella no se ha sentido muy bien que le dice a Tomoyo y Eriol que le esta pasando.

Sakura te veo que te vas de ha rato a vomitar cuando estamos juntas y más gordita que te pasa. Dijo Tomoyo y Eriol viendo a amiga así hace poco.

No se me dan nauseas y antojos de comer de ha rato lo que más preocupa son los mareos que me agarra ayer casi me desmayo en el salón de clases. Dijo Sakura bastante preocupada por lo que le esta pasando.

Es raro tienes los mismos síntomas que tuvo mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de mi amiga ella me lo contó un día que le pasaba. Dijo Eriol pensando que le pasa a su amiga.

Que estoy embarazada no puede ser si me acosté con Shaoran hace dos meses. Dijo Sakura.

Ustedes usaron protección acuérdate cuando estábamos en el colegio nos hablaron de eso. Dijo Tomoyo pensando que su prima esta esperando un bebe de Shaoran.

No esas tres noches nunca lo usamos estábamos muy felices juntos que nunca lo compramos. Dijo Sakura muy feliz pensando estar embarazada de Shaoran.

Cuando empezaron los síntomas amiga. Dijo Eriol.

Después de dos semanas de la llegada me di cuenta que tuve un retraso. Dijo Sakura.

Felicidades amiga estas embarazada de Shaoran. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo que Sakura se desmayo por la noticia de estar esperando un bebe de Shaoran.

Cuando se despertó del desmayo le dijo a Tomoyo que si su familia no entendía que iba a esperar a Shaoran con su bebe, ella se escaparía a su casa nueva que compró con lo que le dio cuando volvieron de Hong Kong.

Después de decirle a sus amigos su decisión se fue a su casa muy feliz que cuando entró le preguntaron que le pasa.

Hija esta muy feliz que te paso en tu visita con Tomoyo. Dijo Fujikata muy pensativo.

Nada papá mañana te lo cuento ahora quiero irme a dormir. Dijo Sakura empezando a subir las escaleras que se empieza a marearse muy fuerte que se desmaya que Kero viéndola la atrapa con sus dientes de su camisa por no tener tiempo para transformarse en su forma original que Yukito y su hermano que habían llegado de su trabajo viéndola desmayada la llevan a el hospital para que la atiendan.

Sakura cuando se despertó se da cuenta que esta en una habitación de hospital que ve a Kero le pregunta que le paso.

Kero que me pasó que hago en el hospital. Pregunto Sakura.

Sakura que alegría que estás despierta nos preocupaste cuando te desmayaste cuando subías la escalera suerte te vi que te atrape con mis dientes de tu camisa por no tener tiempo en transformarme en mi forma original. Dijo Kero abrazando a Sakura.

Me desmaye cuando tiempo estuve así. Dijo Sakura.

Unas seis horas que los doctores te hicieron algunos análisis, tu papá y tu hermano están esperando los resultados afuera. Dijo Kero que vio la cara de Sakura preocupada.

Mejor llámalos será mucho mejor que yo les diga que me pasa en vez de los resultados pero quiero primero hablar con Yukito y voz a solas primero diles por favor. Dijo Sakura a su amigo Kero.

Bueno Sakura yo le aviso. Dijo Kero saliendo de la habitación justo que no había nadie para decirles que ella sabe que le pasa quiero hablar con el y Yukito a solas primero.

Bueno Kero y Yukito avísanos después que terminen de hablar. Dijo Fujikata muy pensativo que le tiene que decir su hija.

Cuando entraron vieron que Sakura llamó su báculo mágico usando la carta silencio para que no pueda escuchar nadie su conversación que los dejo muy pensativos a los dos.

Sakura porque usaste silencio. Pregunto Yukito.

Es que mi hermano seguro querrá escuchar lo que les quiero decir. Dijo Sakura a sus mejores amigos.

Vaya Sakura conoces bien a tu hermano mayor. Dijo Kero.

Que es lo quieres hablar a solas sin tu familia. Dijo Yukito a su amiga.

Lo que me paso en casa yo se el motivo de mi desmayo no es la primera vez que me pasa ayer casi en el escuela en el horario de clases me sucedió lo mismo gracias a Tomoyo y Eriol se que me pasa. Dijo Sakura acariciando su panza muy feliz.

Que te pasa Sakura nos tienes preocupados. Dijeron los dos viendo a Sakura acariciando su panza tiernamente.

Estoy embarazada de Shaoran. Dijo Sakura muy feliz que Kero se desmayo por la impresión de la noticia del embarazo de su dueña y amiga.

Que estas embarazada de Shaoran como es posible hace más de cinco años no se ven. Dijo Yukito y Kero ya recuperado de la noticia del embarazo de su amiga.

Recuerdan la vez que me fui de viaje con Tomoyo a Hong Kong soñé con Shaoran nos encontramos el otro día y nos acostamos juntos los tres días que estuvimos. Dijo Sakura muy sonrojada.

Ya veo por eso sentimos la magia de esperanza más poderosa esos días felicidades por la noticia. Dijeron los dos abrazándola.

Gracias por su apoyo los necesito a mi lado cuando dormía vi el futuro algo que les contaré en secreto no le digan a mi papá y mi hermano. Dijo Sakura.

Que viste el futuro como lo hiciste nunca antes podías hacerlo. Dijo Kero.

Es su magia Kero se ha incrementado más que nos imaginamos cuando volvió que ahora puede ver el futuro por poco tiempo algunas veces. Dijo Yukito.

Que viste que te preocupo Sakura. Preguntaron los dos.

Vi que mi papá y mi hermano que no me apoyaron con la decisión de esperar a que vuelva Shaoran que me pidió casamiento cuando estuvimos juntos. Dijo Sakura viendo la cara de sorprendidos de los dos.

Shaoran te pidió matrimonio cuando vuelva se van a casar que felicidad Sakura. Dijeron los dos.

Si lo que vi me asusto. Dijo Sakura muy preocupada.

Que viste Sakura. Dijo Yukito y Kero a su amiga.

Ellos quieren que aborte o me case con un amigo de mi papá para que no sea madre soltera yo quiero esperar a Shaoran con nuestro bebe en mis brazos. Dijo Sakura llorando.

Que ellos quieren que abortes a la criatura o te cases con una persona que ni siquiera amas como es posible. Dijo Kero enojado.

Tranquilízate Sakura nosotros te apoyaremos en todo y si tratan de hacerles algo se las verán con nosotros juntos. Dijo Yukito.

Gracias por eso les dije antes que mi papá y mi hermano. Dijo Sakura mas tranquila.

Y como impediremos eso Sakura. Pregunto Kero.

Me iré de mi casa con el hechizo de tele transportación que me enseño Eriol hace mucho ya lo dominé entrenando en secreto para algún día si lo necesitaba como lo hizo Shaoran la vez que nos encontramos. Dijo Sakura muy directa.

Nos iremos dirás nunca los dejaremos solo a voz y tu bebe no te preocupes. Dijo Yukito.

Gracias por eso les dije hace mucho que les considero mis mejores amigos y compañeros. Dijo Sakura a sus guardianes muy feliz por su apoyo.

Necesitaremos mucho dinero para los cuatro como lo haremos. Dijo Kero.

No se preocupen por eso Shaoran me dio mucho dinero la vez pasada antes de irnos ya tenemos una casa lo tenía como una sorpresa que lo compre y es bien grande para los cuatro ustedes vivirán con nosotros después de el casamiento. Dijo Sakura.

Dirás cinco Sakura te olvidaste de la bebe que viene el camino. Dijo Yukito.

Si los cinco ahora quito silencio llamen a mi papá y mi hermano les diré sobre mi embarazo no le digan nada si preguntan. Dijo Sakura sentándose en la cama del hospital más tranquila por tener el apoyo de sus amigos y guardianes de las cartas.

Si no te preocupes siento que hay más gente afuera con ellos deben ser los enfermeros Kero yo les llamo quédate con Sakura, Kero. Dijo Yukito saliendo de la habitación.

Si no te preocupes cuidaré bien a las dos. Dijo Kero sentándose en la cama de Sakura.

Yukito tiene más magia Kero. Dijo Sakura.

Si ahora están el y Yue muy unidos que pueden sentir a las personas si están afuera sin magia es gracias a voz por incrementar tu magia amiga. Dijo Kero que entra el señor Kinomoto muy pensativo y Touya con cara de enojo por no escuchar de qué hablaban.

Hija veo que ya te sientes bien que te querías contarnos. Dijo Fujikata muy pensativo.

Si monstruo porque usaste tu magia aunque no lo sienta supe que usaste silencio en la habitación para que no pueda escuchar nada. Dijo Touya molesto.

Tu hermano puedo tener secreto si quiero y te conozco muy bien que quieres saber de que hablábamos los tres. Dijo Sakura enojada.

Hija esta bien lo que hiciste y voz Touya no tienes ningún derecho de escuchar cuando habla en privado. Dijo Fujikata muy pensativo con el humor de su hija.

Señores Kinomoto aquí tengo los resultados de su hija felicidades. Dijo el doctor Takedo pero no pudo terminar por el hechizo que uso Sakura.

Que se borren todos los recuerdos de mi resultado de la gente de este hospital. Dijo Sakura con su hechizo.

Que hiciste Sakura no puedes estar usando tu magia de esa manera borrando la memoria de la gente. Dijo Touya muy molesto.

Yo les dije iba decirles que me esta pasando y es mi magia puedo hacer lo que quiero. Dijo Sakura muy enojada.

Señor Fujikata su hija ya esta mejor puede volver a su casa ya tiene el alta médica. Dijo el doctor Takedo saliendo de la habitación.

Si me disculpan pueden salir a afuera que me quiero cambiar en casa les digo que tengo. Dijo Sakura seriamente.

Si hija te esperamos, vamos Touya dejemos que tu hermana se cambie. Dijo Fujikata muy confundido por la actitud de su hija menor que esta muy diferente.

Yukito que le pasa a Sakura esta muy diferente no parece a la que conocemos. Dijo Touya a su hermano.

Yo se que le pasa le prometí a Sakura que no le iba a decir nada tienen que esperar en la casa para saberlo. Dijo Yukito muy serio.

Vaya voz estás igual que mi hermana que es. Dijo Touya.

No Touya déjame en paz y espera que te diga tu hermana. Dijo Yukito yendo a la salida.

Que será que les pasa a esos dos están muy raros. Dijo Touya a su papá.

No se hijo mejor no enojemos a tu hermana y esperemos que salga de la habitación. Dijo Fujikata.

Vaya Sakura te enojaste y estas seria todo el tiempo. Dijo Kero en la cama mientras que su amiga y dueña esta cambiándose en el baño.

Si lo note yo también, Tomoyo me dijo que mi tía cambiaba de humor rápidamente cuando estaba embarazada. Dijo Sakura saliendo del baño ya cambiada.

Es uno de los síntomas de tu embarazo cuando veamos a Tomoyo le pediré que me cuente más como es estar esperando un bebe. Dijo Kero.

Si y me faltan todavía muchos síntomas más. Dijo Sakura acariciando su pancita muy feliz.

Se te ve muy feliz estando embarazada amiga es lindo verte sonreír de esa manera. Dijo Kero.

Si estoy muy feliz estar embarazada, te puedo tele transportarte a la casa necesito que me empaques unas ropas y saques la cajita con el dinero que me dio Shaoran. Dijo Sakura.

Si puedes hacerlo donde esta la cajita Sakura. Dijo Kero.

Esta en el cajón donde tengo guardado los regalos de Shaoran puedes sacarlos ya quite el hechizo para que no se den cuenta la vez que vine de china. Dijo Sakura.

Bueno haz el hechizo que yo me encargo todo Sakura. Dijo Kero que Sakura hizo su hechizo para mandarlo a su casa.

Ya estoy lista Kero me dijo que nos espera en casa se fue volando. Dijo Sakura saliendo de su cuarto con un humor diferente que su papá lo noto.

Si hija no hay problema. Dijo Fujikata viendo que cambio el humor de hija nuevamente.

Cuando llegaron Kero avisó a Sakura que todo ya esta listo que puede decirle a sus padres que le pasa con su mente para que Touya no escuche.

Bueno papá, hermano ahora les digo que me esta sucediendo. Dijo Sakura muy seria.

Si hija puedes decirnos que estas muy diferente. Dijo Fujikata.

Que te pasa monstruo desde tu desmayo has cambiado en tu humor de ha rato. Dijo Touya molesto.

Si son los síntomas que tengo estoy embarazada de Shaoran. Dijo Sakura muy directa.

Que estas embarazada de ese mocoso yo lo mato. Dijo Touya muy furioso.

Como es posible que estés embarazada si no lo vez hace más de cinco años. Dijo Fujikata molesto por enterarse que su hija esta embarazada.

Es que Shaoran y yo nos encontramos hace dos meses cuando me fui de viaje con Tomoyo a Hong Kong. Dijo Sakura muy nerviosa que sus guardianes ya transformados están a lado de ella.

Que el joven Li se acostó contigo esos días juntos. Dijo Fujikata enfadado.

Si yo le pedí que duerma esos días conmigo el nunca me obligo y estoy comprometida de Shaoran en dos años vuelve para casarnos. Dijo Sakura muy seria.

No hija tu te casarás en estos días para no ser madre soltera no le permitiré sino que abortes a esa criatura. Dijo Fujikata muy molesto por lo que acaba de escuchar.

No yo esperaré a Shaoran hasta su regreso con mi bebe. Dijo Sakura enfadada porque su familia no quiere entender que lo esperara hasta su regreso a su amor con su bebe en brazos.

No monstruo tu harás caso a lo que digamos somos tu familia y estas en nuestra casa. Dijo Touya acercándose a su hermana que Yue lo paraliza con su magia.

Que haces Yue. Dijo Touya paralizado por su mejor amigo muy enojado por lo que escucho.

No permitiremos que se le acerquen ella vio el futuro dormida en el hospital que iba a suceder esto y nosotros le apoyaremos en su decisión. Dijeron los guardianes enfados por la actitud de los dos que en vez de apoyarla le quieren separar de su amor y su bebe.

Por eso los llamaste cuando despertaste sabías que iba a suceder esto. Dijo Fujikata enojado por la actitud de ayudar a su hija en esperar que vuelva su novio.

Si papá vi el futuro y supe su actitud por eso más confió en mis mejores amigos que en mi propia familia que no quieren apoyarme en mi decisión. Dijo Sakura.

En eso va Kero por las cosas de Sakura trayéndolo con la mirada molesta de su familia.

Hija entiende que es por tu bien que te cases con alguien para que los cuiden que con tu trabajo de maestra no podrás vivir con tus guardianes y la criatura. Dijo Fujikata tratando de convencer a su hija que esta cometiendo un grave error.

Si monstruo has caso en lo que dice papá que se preocupa por voz y con la ayuda de Yukito no van a poder vivir los tres juntos. Dijo Touya todavía paralizado muy molesto porque su hermana se quiere escapar de su familia por ese mocoso.

Shaoran antes de venir me entrego dinero para que compre una casa la compre hace una semana atrás con suficiente espacio para que vivamos los cinco juntos. Dijo Sakura empezando a hacer su hechizo de tele transportación.

Hija aunque tengas una casa necesitaras mucho dinero para vivir cuidando a la bebe ustedes tres. Dijo Fujikata tratando de acercarse que una barrera lo impide.

Tengo mucho dinero con lo que me dio Shaoran no traten de contactarse con Tomoyo que ya le conté mi decisión antes de venir de su casa. Dijo Sakura llamando su símbolo de magia.

Hija si piensas que te escaparás así de esta casa esta con llave hasta que comprendas no saldrás de aquí. Dijo Fujikata muy furioso mirando el símbolo de la magia de ella en sus pies sin saber que va a hacer.

Si lo se pero no se acuerdan que tengo mi magia se la tele transportación no traten de buscarme que no volveré hasta que ustedes comprendan mi decisión. Dijo Sakura comenzando el hechizo.

Que harás hija tu magia te ha traído problemas más el joven Li dejándole ser tu novio. Dijo Fujikata viendo desaparecer a su hija con su hechizo mágico sin poder detenerla.

Chau papá, hermano hasta que comprendan mi decisión nos volveremos a ver. Dijo Sakura transportándose con su hechizo a su nueva casa llorando de la tristeza por la actitud de su familia en separarla de su bebe y Shaoran.

Sakura no te vayas no nos abandones hija. Dijo Fujikata muy triste a su hija desapareciendo de su casa.

Monstruo donde te encuentras respóndeme. Dijo Touya llorando por perder a su hermana.

La perdimos hijo la perdimos. Dijo Fujikata llorando.

Si papá la perdimos fue por ese mocoso porque tuvo que meterse en nuestra vida. Dijo Touya muy furioso.

No hijo no fue la culpa de el novio de tu hermana fue nuestra. Dijo Fujikata entendiendo que por su actitud perdió a su hija de su lado.

Porque fue nuestra papá. Dijo Touya sin entender.

Si hijo fue la actitud que pusimos cuando nos enteramos que esta embarazada en vez de apoyarla nosotros queríamos separarla de su bebe y su amor. Dijo Fujikata muy triste.

Si papá ya entiendo que en vez de ayudarla en su embarazo quisimos impedir que lo espere en los dos años que falta para su regreso se que volverá a su lado la ama como su propia vida. Dijo Touya llorando por entender que por su culpa perdió a su hermana.

Ahora que lo recuerdo hijo tuvimos la misma actitud de la familia de tu madre cuando les decimos que nos íbamos a casar. Dijo Fujikata muy triste.

Si nos contaste como se pusieron que se iban casar jóvenes los dos sin pensar en el amor que se tienen. Dijo Touya llorando.

Hijo hay que esperar que tu hermana tenga su bebe el doctor me dijo que si una embarazada tiene una noticia muy fuerte le aria muy mal a los dos y después le diremos que la apoyamos en su decisión como esta ahora no querrá saber nada de nosotros. Dijo Fujikata muy triste por estar lejos de su hija cuando nazca su bebe.

Si papá ni Tomoyo querrá hablar con nosotros por lo que le decimos hace rato a Sakura mejor esperemos que nazca la bebe pero estoy triste por no estar a su lado en esta etapa de su vida. Dijo Touya llorando de la tristeza que tiene.

Fujikata abraza a su hijo que se quedan así por un largo tiempo por estar separado de Sakura por la actitud que tuvieron los dos.

Cuando Sakura llego a su nueva casa con sus mejores amigos esta llorando todo el tiempo porque su familia no apoya su decisión de esperar a Shaoran con su bebe.

Yukito le dice que vaya a dormir un rato porque si sigue así le subirá su presión que le ara mal a los dos que Sakura le hace caso enseguida porque no quiere le paso algo a su bebe.

Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling se van todos los días a su nueva casa para animarla en su nuevo hogar con sus mejores amigos embarazada de Shaoran.

Meiling que sabes de Shaoran. Dijo Sakura muy gordita por sus seis meses de embarazo.

El esta muy bien su hermana mayor Miyuki la única de su familia que la apoya me cuenta que entrena todos los días muy animado porque falta cada vez menos para volver a tu lado. Dijo Meiling a la embarazada Sakura.

El sabe del embarazo de Sakura. Dijo Tomoyo.

No pude contarle todavía porque mi tía siempre le reta a su hija por estar comunicada conmigo que no puedo decirle nada que será tía dentro de unos meses. Dijo Meiling que Sakura se sonroja.

Espero que la madre de Shaoran cambie un poco su actitud cuando se entere que será abuela. Dijo Eriol.

Eso será un poco difícil Eriol recuerda que mi tía nunca acepto el noviazgo de los dos. Dijo Meiling.

Si me disculpan quiero ir a dormir un largo rato que me siento un poco mareada. Dijo Sakura que Yukito la acompaña a su cuarto.

Veo que Sakura hace caso en todas las indicaciones que le dio el doctor Takedo. Dijo Meiling viendo a Sakura que se va a descansar con la ayuda de Yukito.

Si me dijo que quiere que su bebe nazca sin ningún problema que hace caso en todas las indicaciones que se va a todas las consultas. Dijo Tomoyo.

Mejor nos retiramos que seguro va a necesitar dormir un largo rato dile que vendremos otro día de visita. Dijeron los tres despidiéndose de Yukito y Kero después que dejar a Sakura descansar un rato.

Meiling dice Sakura que no le digas nada a Shaoran que esta embarazada que ella le dirá cuando vuelva a Tomoeda personalmente. Dijo Yukito dejándola dormida tranquilamente a su amiga.

Si esa es la decisión de Sakura no le diré nada nos vemos Yukito. Dijo Meiling saliendo a su casa.

Ha pasado tres meses y Sakura esta en el hospital de Tomoeda porque va a dar a luz a la bebe de Shaoran que Yukito y Kero esperan muy preocupados afuera en la sala de espera.

Después de seis horas sale el doctor Takedo diciendo a sus mejores amigos que los dos están muy bien.

Que felicidad ya nació el bebe de Sakura. Dijo Kero muy feliz del bolso.

Que nació doctor un niño o una niña. Dijo Yukito al doctor.

Nació una hermosa niña ahora esta en la incubadora para el chequeo médico después la llevamos al cuarto de su madre para que la conozcan ahora necesita descansar un largo rato. Dijo el doctor a Yukito que se ve muy feliz por ser tío de una niña.

Yukito mejor avisemos ya a Tomoyo que le diga a Eriol y Meiling para que vengan mañana para visitar a Sakura con su hija. Dijo Kero después que se fue el doctor.

Si vamos que nos querrá matarnos por perderse el nacimiento de la bebe mejor los llamamos. Dijo Yukito.

Antes me puedes dejar para que duerma con Sakura en su cuarto que los quiero cuidar hasta que vengan sus amigos. Dijo Kero.

Si Kero les diré que eres el peluche preferido de Sakura. Dijo Yukito entrando en el cuarto de Sakura durmiendo muy feliz por su hija.

En Hong Kong, Shaoran siente que alguien muy especial en su vida ha aparecido para estar a su lado con Sakura que el no entiende que se pone muy feliz en su entrenamiento que su hermana Miyuki se da cuenta que le pregunta.

Que te paso hermano te pusiste muy feliz sentiste algo de Sakura. Dijo Miyuki a su hermano.

No se es que sentí que alguien especial ha aparecido para estar a mi lado con Sakura que me puso muy feliz tu sabes algo. Dijo Shaoran a su hermana mayor que el sabe que la apoya en su relación con su novia.

No hermano lo último que pude saber que mi cuñada no esta viviendo más en su casa porque su familia no acepta que tú le pediste casamiento la vez que se vieron. Dijo Miyuki.

A donde vive ahora en lo de Tomoyo o mi prima. Dijo Shaoran.

No porque si su familia se enterará no le iba a dejar en paz hasta que vuelva su casa y esta ahora viviendo hace siete meses en la casa que se compró con la plata que tu le diste con su guardianes que le apoyaron en su decisión de escaparse de su familia. Dijo Miyuki.

Ahh si sabes algo avísame, necesito que me compres algo cuando salgas al centro por favor. Dijo Shaoran.

Que es hermano. Dijo Miyuki.

Si encuentras una tienda de osos trae uno para armarlo yo, te acuerdas que te conté que yo mismo hice un oso para Sakura cuando vine la primera vez le di porque ella me lo pidió. Dijo Shaoran.

Si gracias ese oso supiste que Sakura esta enamorada de voz la primera vez quieres que te compre uno para voz le hagas a esa persona especial que acaba de aparecer. Dijo Miyuki.

Si me haces ese favor. Dijo Shaoran.

Si no te preocupes quiero que sepas bien que te apoyo en tu decisión de volver con ella cuando termines tu entrenamiento para casarse porque es la única que te hace muy feliz a tu lado. Dijo Miyuki.

Gracias hermana, mejor dejemos de hablar un rato que siento la presencia de nuestra madre. Dijo Shaoran.

Si ahora salgo para comprártelo te lo dejo en tu cuarto. Dijo Miyuki porque el le dejo que entre después que supo que acepta su relación con Sakura.

Al otro día Sakura se despertó en su cuarto viendo que a su lado esta en la cuna su hermosa hija que la levanta para darle un besito en su frente muy feliz por tenerla a su lado.

En eso entran todos sus amigos con regalos que la ven muy feliz con su hija en sus brazos.

Muchas felicidades Sakura por tu hermosa hija. Dijeron todos acercándose para ver a la bebe.

Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo. Dijo Sakura con la bebe en sus brazos.

Como se llamará Sakura. Dijo Tomoyo viendo a su sobrina.

Se va a llamar Nadeshiko Li. Dijo Sakura muy feliz.

Nadeshiko Li que lindo que le pusiste el nombre de tu mamá amiga. Dijo Meiling.

Si miren tiene el mismo color de ojos de su papá. Dijo Sakura viendo que su hija se despierta.

Si cuñada tiene el color de ojos de mi primo así será más fácil para el darse cuenta que es el padre. Dijo Meiling.

Si veo que sigues con la costumbre de llamarme cuñada sabes que me gusta que me digas por mi nombre. Dijo Sakura riendo viendo a su amiga.

Porque Li si su padre regresa en un año y medio a tu lado. Dijo Eriol.

Es la hija de Shaoran por eso le anotaré en el bautismo con el apellido de su familia. Dijo Sakura.

Bueno y cuando será el bautismo amiga. Dijo Meiling.

No se todavía creo que en seis meses para planearlo bien. Dijo Sakura.

Tienes preparado su cuarto ya amiga. Dijo Tomoyo.

Si pero no lo usara hasta que venga Shaoran la quiero tener a mi lado durmiendo en su cuna en mi cuarto. Dijo Sakura.

Bueno mejor nos preparamos las cosas que te ayudaremos para que vuelvas a tu casa con la bebe. Dijeron todos.

Si no hay problema ya extraño mi casa, crees que Shaoran se dio cuenta de el nacimiento de su hija recuerdas que me dijiste que el siente que me pasa. Dijo Sakura a Meiling.

Si seguro debe estar confundido de quien será la persona que estará a su lado contigo. Dijo Meiling.

Continuara.

Capitulo 9.

Ha pasado seis meses desde el nacimiento de la pequeña Nadeshiko que Sakura y los demás están muy felices porque será hoy el día de su bautismo.

Sakura cuando llega con su hija en sus brazos en la iglesia se da cuenta que están ahí su familia que se pone enojada que hacen ellos aquí en este día.

Tomoyo voz le dijiste que aquí será el bautismo de mi hija. Dijo Sakura enojada a su amiga.

Si porque ellos quieren hablar contigo de algo importante. Dijo Tomoyo viendo a su amiga enojada.

Bueno sabes bien que puedo usar mi hechizo para volver a mi casa. Dijo Sakura viendo que su papá y su hermano mayor se les acercan.

Hola hija como estas que preciosa bebe. Dijo Fujikata viendo el rostro enojada de su hija.

Bien gracias por el comentario que hacen acá. Dijo Sakura enojada.

Sakura hermana por favor escúchanos que tenemos que decirte algo los dos. Dijo Touya viendo a su hermana enojada.

Bueno que sea rápido. Dijo Sakura enojada.

Hija tu hermano y yo te queremos pedir que nos perdones por la actitud que pusimos que estabas embarazada de Shaoran en vez de apoyarte te quisimos separar de el y tu bebe. Dijo Fujikata.

Si hermana lo sentimos por habernos enojados nos comportamos igual que le familia de mamá cuando les dijeron que se iban a casar y queremos decirte que te apoyamos en tu decisión de esperar a tu novio con tu bebe. Dijo Touya viendo que su hermana esta llorando.

No se preocupen los perdonó gracias por apoyarme en mi decisión estuve muy triste por no tenerlos a mi lado en mi embarazo. Dijo Sakura llorando por que su familia la apoyan.

En eso el papá de Sakura y su hermano la abrazan muy felices estar reunidos de nuevo con la mirada de la bebe muy contenta.

Puedo cargar a la bebe hace mucho que quiero hacerlo. Dijo Fujikata viendo a su nieta.

Si papá puedes cargarla les presento su nombre es Nadeshiko Li. Dijo Sakura muy feliz dando a su hija para que su abuelo la cargue.

Nadeshiko Li que lindo que le pusiste el nombre de mamá hermana. Dijo Touya viendo a su sobrina feliz en los brazos de su abuelo.

Hola pequeña Nadeshiko, soy tu abuelo Fujikata es un gusto conocerte. Dijo Fujikata dando un besito en la frente a su nieta.

Papá yo ahora quiero cargarla puedo Sakura. Dijo Touya.

Si hermano puedes hacerlo si la llamas monstruo alguna vez le enseño como yo te pisaba. Dijo Sakura burlándose de su hermano con su hija en sus brazos.

En eso ven los amigos de Sakura muy felices porque su familia acepto su decisión de esperar a Shaoran con su hija en los brazos.

El bautismo termino muy feliz con todos reunidos en la casa de Sakura que ella les dijo que pueden visitarlos las veces que ellos quieran a la pequeña Nadeshiko a su familia.

Al otro día la familia de Sakura se fue a su casa para visitar a la pequeña Nadeshiko.

Hermana veo que estas muy feliz con nosotros apoyándote. Dijo Touya viendo a su hermana que alimenta a su hija muy feliz.

Si gracias por entender mi decisión de esperar a Shaoran con su hija en mis brazos cuando se dieron cuenta que cometieron su error en la actitud que tuvieron. Dijo Sakura a su hermano y su papá.

Cuando desapareciste nos pusimos muy tristes que lloramos por perderlos a las dos que nos dimos cuenta que te escapaste por la fea actitud que tuvimos los dos. Dijo Fujikata a su hija.

Por que no llamaron a Tomoyo por su cambio y recién ahora aparecieron estaba todo el tiempo triste en mi embarazo sin su apoyo me hicieron mucha falta. Dijo Sakura viendo a su familia.

Por que si lo hacíamos ninguno de los dos no iban a creernos que te ibas a poner muy mal que pensamos bien en esperar hasta el bautismo; que las dos se iban a poner mal por la noticia fuerte. Dijo Touya.

Ahh tienen razón no íbamos a querer hablar con ninguno de los dos que me iba poner mal por mi presión a mi bebe el doctor nos dijo que en mi estado una noticia fuerte nos pondrían en peligro a las dos. Dijo Sakura recordando que el doctor les dijo que no tenga emociones fuertes.

Si hija hace mucho el doctor nos dijo que le iba a pasar a las mujeres embarazadas por la noticia fuerte pensamos que si hablamos contigo tan rápido podíamos poner en peligro tu embarazo que pensamos en esperar bien. Dijo Fujikata.

Porque después del nacimiento no vinieron a contarme la verdad. Dijo Sakura.

Es fácil no sabíamos el día del nacimiento por no estar comunicado con nadie ni tu tía quería hablarnos hace poco pudimos decirles que aceptamos tu decisión. Dijo Fujikata.

Vaya es cierto mi tía acepto enseguida mi decisión por que conoció bien a Shaoran cuando estuvo conmigo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos que sabe que el va a cumplir la promesa de volver a mi lado. Dijo Sakura.

Si hermana Sonomi nos quería matar a los dos cuando se entero que nos enojamos por estar embarazada de Shaoran en vez de apoyarte desde el principio que no quería ni vernos, gracias que un día vimos a Tomoyo en la calle le pedimos queríamos hablar de algo con ellas fue difícil en convencerlas que acepten. Dijo Touya.

Vaya que mi tía y mi prima son difíciles convencerlas en algo. Dijo Sakura riendo.

Hermana cuando falta para que vuelva Shaoran para casarse los dos. Dijo Touya.

Un año y medio porque no le dices más mocoso antes no te gustaba para nada que sea mi novio que siempre querías encontrar la forma de separarnos. Dijo Sakura pensativa.

Es que acepte que Shaoran te ama con todo su corazón y me gusta verte feliz por estar a su lado con su hija, el sabe que es padre Sakura. Dijo Touya.

Vaya que felicidad que aceptaste mi relación con mi amado Shaoran y el no sabe porque yo quiero decirle personalmente de su hija creo que lo adivinara rápido notaste que tiene la bebe el mismo color de ojos de el. Dijo Sakura acurrucando a su hija en sus brazos muy feliz mirando a su familia acepto su decisión de esperar a que vuelva Shaoran.

Si me di cuenta hija y tiene el color de pelo de ambos. Dijo Fujikata.

Nos vemos mañana Sakura que se hace tarde. Dijo Touya.

Si nos vemos mañana papá, hermano. Dijo Sakura despidiendo a su familia.

Ha pasado un año y medio desde el bautismo de la hija de Sakura, que Shaoran esta muy feliz por haber terminado su entrenamiento para volver a lado de su flor de cerezo para casarse con ella como le prometió la última vez que se vieron.

Madre ya termine mi entrenamiento de siete años y ahora iré a Tomoeda para casarme con Sakura no traten de detenerme que saben bien que no pueden por mi nivel de mi magia. Dijo Shaoran a su madre.

Hijo ya lo se veo que no te olvidaste de esa jovencita estos años que no se vieron y sabes bien que abandonarás a toda tu familia por ella. Dijo Ieran a su hijo que sabe bien que no puede impedir que se vaya con su novia.

Si se que abandonare a mi familia, en dos días volveré con ella para ver si cambiaron su actitud hacia la persona que más amo en este mundo. Dijo Shaoran con sus cosas en el patio de su casa.

Hermano por favor no nos abandones te necesitamos con nosotras aquí, por que no puedes olvidar a la jovencita Kinomoto. Dijeron Sheifa y Ryu a su hermano menor.

No puedo es que la amo como a mi vida, si no esta a mi lado me quiero desaparecer. Gracias Miyuki por entenderme vendré con ella en dos días para que la conozcas gracias por tu apoyo hermana. Dijo Shaoran a la única de su familia que lo apoyo.

Si mamá, hermanas yo siempre apoye a Shaoran. Después que volvió ese día que se escapo me di cuenta que ella es la única que lo hace feliz esperaré tu regreso con mi cuñada mándale saludos de mi parte. Dijo Miyuki.

No te preocupes lo haré nos vemos en dos días con mi futura esposa. Dijo Shaoran usando su hechizo que le transporto en el aeropuerto.

Bien madre y hermanas espero que cuando vuelva Shaoran con su futura esposa haigan cambiado su actitud que si no lo hacen me iré a vivir en Japón con ellos. Dijo Miyuki entrando a la casa.

No puedo creerlo en verdad Shaoran cumplió su promesa en volver a lado de Kinomoto para casarse con ella y que haremos cuando vuelva. Dijo Sheifa viendo que su madre esta llorando por perder a su hijo menor por la jovencita Kinomoto.

Hija creo que entendí que cualquier cosa que intentemos nunca los separaremos su amor es muy fuerte y cuando venga aceptaré que se case con mi hijo. Dijo Ieran comprendiendo muy enojada ver que su hijo abandono a su familia y el clan Li por la jovencita que lo enamoró.

Shaoran se va en el avión hacía el Japón para cumplir su promesa de volver a lado de Sakura para casarse para estar juntos por siempre; que de ha rato piensa quien será la persona que ahora estará a su lado con su flor de cerezo muy feliz llevándole el oso que hizo.

Sakura esta durmiendo en su casa que sueña que Shaoran aparece en el aeropuerto muy feliz para casarse con ella como lo prometió con un oso en su mano.

Sakura se despierta en la mañana muy feliz sabiendo que fue una predicción que llama a sus guardianes.

Que pasa Sakura. Dijo Yukito.

Soñé con Shaoran ya terminó su entrenamiento lo vi en el aeropuerto con un oso en su mano creo que sintió que alguien estará con nosotros cuando nació la bebe. Dijo Sakura levantándose para vestirse.

Si Sakura si lo soñaste pasará seguro tienes razón el sabe que te pusiste muy feliz cuando nació su hija que seguro lo trae por el sentimiento que los une sin saberlo. Dijo Kero.

Que alegría que vuelve Shaoran y pueden salirse un rato que nos cambiamos. Dijo Sakura levantándose yendo a la cuna con su hija dormida.

Si quieres que te acompañemos al aeropuerto. Dijo Yukito.

No me iré yo sola con mi hija a esperarlo en el aeropuerto. Dijo Sakura vistiendo a su hija para que conozca a su papá.

Bueno Sakura los esperamos quiero ver su cara cuando sepa que es papá. Dijeron los dos saliendo de el cuarto de Sakura.

Sakura termino de vestirse y baja con su hija muy feliz para desayunar para luego irse a el aeropuerto para esperar a Shaoran.

Shaoran bajo de el avión muy feliz para irse a buscar a Sakura para casarse con ella que ve en el aeropuerto a alguien igual que ella con un bebe en sus brazos que se sorprende y se va corriendo a su lado.

Sakura amor eres tu. Dijo Shaoran a lado de ella.

Si Shaoran soy yo amor que feliz que estoy porque regresaste a mi lado para casarnos como lo prometiste la vez que nos vimos. Dijo Sakura muy feliz llorando.

Si sabes bien que cumpliré la promesa que te hice y quien es la bebe amor es tu sobrina o la hija de Tomoyo y Eriol. Dijo Shaoran confundido.

No Shaoran es mi hija te presento a Nadeshiko Li. Dijo Sakura viendo que Shaoran se quedo sin habla.

Tu hija Nadeshiko Li porque tiene mi apellido Sakura. Dijo Shaoran muy confundido pensando que es su hija mirando el color de ojos de la bebe.

Es tu hija Shaoran. Dijo Sakura llorando.

Mi hija Sakura. Dijo Shaoran muy sorprendido por la noticia que es su hija con su flor de cerezo.

Si me embarace de voz la última vez que nos encontramos en esos tres días más felices de mi vida. Dijo Sakura llorando de felicidad.

Shaoran no puede creer que la persona especial que estará a su lado con Sakura es su hija que se pone a llorar de felicidad.

Sakura me haces la persona más feliz del mundo. Dijo Shaoran dándole un tierno beso a Sakura muy feliz siendo padre de esa hermosa bebe.

Que felicidad Shaoran por fin estamos juntos los tres. Dijo Sakura muy feliz.

Sakura la puedo cargar un rato siempre supe que alguien estaría a nuestro lado. Dijo Shaoran que Sakura le da a la bebe para que su papá la cargue por primera vez.

Tiene mis ojos amor. Dijo Shaoran muy feliz con su hija en sus brazos.

Si amor tiene tus ojos y el mismo color de pelo de los dos. Dijo Sakura muy feliz viendo a su hija sonriendo tiernamente igual que ella en los brazos de su papá.

Pequeña Nadeshiko ten este oso que te mande a comprar cuando sentí que aparecías a nuestro lado. Dijo Shaoran entregándole el oso a su hija después dándole un besito en la mejilla muy feliz.

Vamos a casa amor que nos esperan mi familia para que pidas mi mano a mi papá para casarnos. Dijo Sakura.

Si esta es la otra razón porque huiste de tu casa Sakura me contó mi hermana la vez que sentí que nació nuestra hija. Dijo Shaoran dándole un besito en la mejilla a Sakura.

Si querían que aborte o me case con alguien para que no sea madre soltera. Dijo Sakura.

Que si los veo me la van a pagar por tratar de separarlas de mi. Dijo Shaoran enojado al enterarse que querían separar de el a su flor de cerezo y su hermosa hija.

No te preocupes amor los dos el día de el bautismo de nuestra hija me dijeron que cometieron un error en tratar de separarnos y mi hermano acepta nuestra relación. Dijo Sakura.

Que felicidad Sakura que tu familia acepto nuestra relación y cuando tardaron en darse cuenta de la equivocación de su actitud. Dijo Shaoran de la mano de Sakura y con su hija en su brazo muy feliz.

El día que me escape con mis mejores amigos Yukito y Kero me dijeron que habían cometido el error de separarnos. Dijo Sakura muy feliz.

Porque ese día no te dijeron nada amor. Dijo Shaoran.

Mi papá y mi hermano me dijeron que no podían decirme por que seguro estaría muy molesta no querían que esa confesión de golpe me aria mal a mi por mi embarazo que esperaron hasta el bautismo. Dijo Sakura.

Quieres que use el hechizo para ir rápido a nuestra casa Sakura con tu ayuda lo encontraré rápido. Dijo Shaoran.

Si yo te ayudo. Dijo Sakura que Shaoran se concentra en la magia de ella transportando a los tres a su casa.

En eso los tres aparecen en su casa muy felices que la familia de Sakura y sus amigos les sonríen.

Hola joven Shaoran como esta. Dijo Fujikata.

Bien gracias muy feliz al enterarme que soy padre de esta hermosa bebe. Dijo Shaoran muy feliz con su hija en sus brazos.

Hola cuñado veo que te contó mi hermana nuestro error en separarlos y muchas felicidades por una hija tan hermosa. Dijo Touya comprendiendo la felicidad de su hermana a su lado.

Hola primo como estas perdona por no decirte que tu novia estaba embarazada ella me dijo que quería decírtelo personalmente. Dijo Meiling abrazando a Shaoran.

No hay problema Meiling, tu prima te querrá matar por no decirle que Sakura estaba embarazada y es tía hace un año. Dijo Shaoran burlándose de su prima.

Si tienes razón Miyuki y Wei siguen siendo los únicos que te apoyan en nuestra familia. Dijo Meiling.

Si son los únicos nadie acepta que Sakura es la persona que me hace la persona más feliz del mundo y más con mi hija Nadeshiko a mi lado. Dijo Shaoran dándole un besito a Sakura y su hija en la mejilla.

Ahora que volviste puedes ser nuestro padrino con Sakura en nuestra boda que lo celebramos a fin de año. Dijeron Eriol y Tomoyo.

Se casan muchas felicidades y ahora que todos están presentes quiero pedirle la mano de Sakura en matrimonio perdón por retrasarme. Dijo Shaoran al papá de Sakura.

No hay que pedir perdón, Shaoran puedes casarte con mi hija y no te disculpes nosotros somos lo que tenemos que disculparnos por intentar separarlos. Dijo Fujikata.

No hay problema ya me contó todo en el aeropuerto y gracias a todos por su apoyo. Dijo Shaoran muy feliz.

A la noche todos comieron muy felices juntos y después que se fueron los castaños fueron a acostar juntos a su hija muy felices.

Shaoran que felicidad tengo por haber vuelto a mi lado con nuestra hija para casarnos como lo prometiste hace dos años atrás. Dijo Sakura muy feliz acostada a lado de Shaoran en su cuarto.

Sabes bien que iba a cumplir mi promesa y que felicidad ser padre de una hija tan hermosa, te amo Sakura. Dijo Shaoran abrazándola.

Yo también te amo Shaoran. Dijo Sakura muy feliz.

Shaoran le da un gran beso apasionado a Sakura muy feliz por estar a su lado y con su hija.

Al otro los dos se despertaron muy felices juntos que vieron en la cuna a su hija que dormía muy tranquilamente sonriendo.

Mira Sakura nuestra hija tiene tu sonrisa la que siempre me ponía todo rojo sin darte cuenta que me gustabas. Dijo Shaoran a Sakura muy feliz.

Si lo vi parece que lo heredo de mi amor me di cuenta cuando la cargaste la primera vez en tus brazos pensé que te habías dado cuenta. Dijo Sakura.

No me di cuenta seguro por la felicidad que me diste cuando me dijiste que es mi hija. Dijo Shaoran levantándose para cargar a su hija para llevarla con su mamá.

Seguro sonríe porque esta muy feliz por conocerte y el oso que le diste Kero seguro te va a agradecer infinitamente. Dijo Sakura riendo con su hija en sus brazos.

Porque Kero me agradecerá infinitamente Sakura. Dijo Shaoran un poco confundido.

Hasta la llegada de tu oso Kero era el de Nadeshiko que siempre que lo agarraba, lo apretaba muy fuerte que da rato sin darme cuenta le estiraba fuerte su cabeza. Dijo Sakura riendo recordando como Kero le rogaba que no le deje con su hija.

Así que al pobre Kerberos le torturaba nuestra hija pensando que era un juguete. Dijo Shaoran riendo.

Si me rogaba que no le deje con ella, bajamos para desayunar que ya me dio hambre y la bebe seguro se despertará cuando tenga apetito siempre desayuna temprano. Dijo Sakura levantándose de la cama con su hija en su brazos.

Esta bien bajemos a desayunar y te puedo preguntar si quieres acompañarme a China para terminar algo sin concluir. Dijo Shaoran.

Que es Shaoran. Dijo Sakura.

Le dije a mi familia que vendré contigo en dos días para que conozcan a mi futura esposa. Dijo Shaoran.

Si Shaoran quiero que tu familia me conozca seguro se va a sorprender cuando sepan que sos padre. Dijo Shaoran.

Vamos los tres juntos amor y quiero ver la cara de mi madre cuando vea a su preciosa nieta. Dijo Shaoran.

Seguro le va a sorprender saber que es abuela y cuando viajamos. Dijo Sakura.

Mañana amor pero hoy todo el día lo pasamos en el parque de diversiones juntos. Dijo Shaoran que le da un beso tierno a Sakura y uno en la mejilla a su hija.

Si me gusta tu idea vamos a decirle a mi papá. Dijo Sakura yendo a la cocina de su casa para desayunar.

Después de desayunar Shaoran y Sakura con su hija pasaron a la casa de su papá para decirles sobre el viaje que el señor Kinomoto se pone muy feliz viendo a la pareja que le da permiso.

Continuara.

Capitulo 10.

En el parque los castaños pasaban muy felices jugando con su hija en los juegos que miran el reloj donde Sakura le confeso su amor a Shaoran hace años.

Shaoran nos transportas adentro quiero que nuestra hija vea donde te confesé mi amor. Dijo Sakura muy feliz.

Si Sakura será muy lindo que nuestra hija vea el lugar que me declaraste tu amor. Dijo Shaoran usando el hechizo transportándolos adentro de la torre del reloj.

Mira Nadeshiko aquí es donde tu mamá le declaro su amor a tu papá. Dijo Sakura mostrándole a su hija el lugar.

Sakura me puse muy feliz sabiendo que tú me amas amor. Dijo Shaoran.

Shaoran recuerdo que me abrazaste después de atraparme ahí pensé que me ibas a dar mi primer beso. Dijo Sakura.

Si te lo iba a dar amor teniéndote tan cerca de mí y creo que te diste cuenta. Dijo Shaoran abrazando a Sakura con su hija en sus brazos.

Si me di cuenta que me ibas a besar al final me diste un besito en la mejilla. Dijo Sakura dándole un besito en la mejilla.

Es que estaba muy nervioso como ibas a reaccionar por lo que iba a pasar que te di el beso en la mejilla al final y vi que te pusiste muy triste porque volvía a China que te di el beso que anhelaba darte demostrándote todo el amor que siento por voz. Dijo Shaoran dándole un beso tierno a Sakura muy feliz estando a su lado con su hija.

En eso escuchan que su hija dice.

Mami, papi. Dijo Nadeshiko muy feliz mirando a sus padres besándose.

Shaoran que felicidad Nadeshiko dijo sus primeras palabras. Dijo Sakura muy feliz.

Si seguro se puso muy feliz viéndonos a los dos estando besándonos que nos llamo. Dijo Shaoran dándole un besito a su hija en la mejilla sonriendo mirando a su padres.

Vamos a casa tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana para el viaje. Dijo Sakura dándole la mano a Shaoran.

Si ahora usare el hechizo para aparecer en casa para cenar y dormir que mañana viajamos juntos a mi casa. Dijo Shaoran usando el hechizo transportándolos a su casa.

Hola veo que la pasaron muy bien los tres juntos. Dijo Yukito viendo que los tres ya regresaron.

Si más le queremos mostrar algo que paso hace rato. Dijo Sakura mirando a sus amigos.

Que es Sakura. Dijo Kero.

Nadeshiko quien soy. Dijo Sakura.

Mami. Dijo Nadeshiko muy feliz.

Y yo quien soy pequeña. Dijo Shaoran acercándose a su hija.

Papi. Dijo Nadeshiko muy feliz mirando a su papá.

Que felicidad su hija dijo sus primeras palabras como sucedió. Dijo Yukito.

Nos vio besándonos en la torre del reloj del parque donde le confesé a Shaoran que me gustaba. Dijo Shaoran muy feliz mirando a su hija en los brazos de su mamá.

Kero voz sabías que íbamos a ser novios. Dijo Sakura mirando a Kero.

Si lo supe enseguida cuando me dijiste que soñaste con un chico de ropas chinas antes de conocerlo y ahí supe que serías muy importante a tu lado. Dijo Kero.

En esa vez me dijiste que iba a ser una prueba de una card captors. Dijo Sakura mirando a Kero.

Si y pasaste tu prueba estando aquí los dos muy felices juntos con su hija. Dijo Kero.

Sakura creo que yo también sabía que íbamos a ser novios. Dijo Shaoran mirando a Sakura.

Como ya sabías Shaoran. Dijo Sakura confundida.

Si te acuerdas que un día nos fuimos al cine a ver una película con nuestros amigos. Dijo Shaoran.

Si ese día te cansaste mucho por usar tiempo y sostenerme cuando me desmaye pisando la carta sueño. Dijo Sakura.

Si lo haría de nuevo con mucho gusto amor. Dijo Shaoran dándole un beso corto.

Te acuerdas que me preguntaron de los finales felices y me puse rojo cuando me miraste directamente. Dijo Shaoran.

Si recuerdo que después saliste afuera. Dijo Sakura.

Si cuando salí creo que me ataco la carta sueño que entre en una sala toda vacía con nosotros en la película. Dijo Shaoran.

Viste en la película que íbamos a ser novios Shaoran. Dijo Sakura más confundida.

Si estábamos los dos en la misma película, yo te daba las cartas Clow y me abrazabas para darme un beso y desde ahí tuve ese mismo sueño que no quería entender que me gustabas. Dijo Shaoran.

Te acuerdas que la carta puede ver predicciones amor y estoy feliz que haiga sucedido. Dijo Sakura acercándose para darle un tierno beso.

Si vamos a cenar que viajamos mañana los tres temprano. Dijo Shaoran.

Si. Dijo Sakura muy feliz.

Después de la cena la pareja se subió a su cuarto muy felices con su hija para dormir para mañana ir de viaje a china para conocer a la familia de Shaoran.

A la mañana Sakura y Shaoran se levantaron muy felices viendo a su hija en la cuna durmiendo tranquilamente que se levantan para cargarla que se despierta.

Mami, papi. Dijo Nadeshiko muy feliz viendo a sus padres.

Después de eso se cambiaron y bajaron muy felices con su equipaje para su viaje, que en el aeropuerto todos sus amigos y familia les despidieron muy felices.

En el avión hacía China Sakura y Shaoran viajaban en la primera clase para estar los tres más cómodos.

Sakura se quedo dormida con su hija en sus brazos y Shaoran se durmió un tiempo después abrazándolas a las dos muy feliz.

Después de bajar del avión y están caminando en el aeropuerto que Sakura le pregunta.

Shaoran nos transportaras con el hechizo de tele transportación o mejor vamos en taxi a tu casa. Pregunto Sakura con su hija en brazos.

Si vamos en taxi quiero entrar en mi casa con mi futura y mi hermosa hija de la entrada. Dijo Shaoran sujetándole la mano a Sakura.

Si me gustaría se dará cuenta enseguida tu madre por nuestra magia. Dijo Sakura.

Si. Dijo Shaoran llamando a un taxi para llevarlos a los tres a la residencia Li.

Cuando llegan Sakura y Shaoran a la casa de el con su hija, ella ve que es una casa mucha más grande que la de Tomoyo.

Dentro de la casa Ieran esta por comer con sus hijas cuando siente la magia de su hijo menor que volvió con alguien a su lado con el mismo nivel de magia que el.

Madre que te pasa. Dijo Sheifa.

Su hermano ha vuelto es raro siento otra magia igual a de el a su lado. Dijo Ieran pensando de quien será esa magia.

Es de la novia de mi hermano madre es Sakura que ha venido con el como prometió como su futura esposa. Dijo Miyuki feliz por conocer a su cuñada.

Vaya por fin volveremos a ver a la persona que hizo que nuestro hermano abandone a su familia y su clan. Dijeron las dos hermanas molestas por conocer a la prometida de el.

Wei puede ir a abrir que enseguida vamos a recibirlos. Dijo Ieran enojada por al fin volver a ver a la prometida de su hijo.

Si señora ya voy. Dijo Wei yendo a abrir la entrada que Shaoran empieza a tocar.

Papi. Dijo Nadeshiko mirando a su papá muy feliz para que la cargue en sus brazos.

Pequeña hermosa. Dijo Shaoran cargando a su hija que ella le da un besito en la mejilla a su papá.

En eso abre Wei que ve Shaoran con una bebe en sus brazos muy feliz a lado de Sakura.

Hola joven Shaoran que alegría que hayas vuelto y señorita Sakura bienvenida a la casa de los Li. Dijo Wei amablemente confundido por la bebe en los brazos de Shaoran.

Hola Wei te presento a mi hija Nadeshiko Li. Dijo Shaoran muy feliz.

Su hija joven Shaoran no sabía que usted ya es padre. Dijo Wei sorprendido por la noticia.

Si ni yo tampoco sabía, me entere cuando volví a Tomoeda y soy muy feliz. Dijo Shaoran a la persona que lo cuido toda la vida.

Se le nota joven Shaoran muchas felicidades. Dijo Wei muy feliz viendo a la hermosa hija de el.

En eso sale la madre y las hermanas de Shaoran que se sorprenden mucho viéndolo a el a lado con su novia con una hermosa bebe en sus brazos.

Hola madre he vuelto con mi futura esposa como te lo prometí. Dijo Shaoran a su madre que la ve sorprendida.

Hola hijo veo que cumpliste lo que nos dijiste cuando te fuiste hace dos días, quien es esa hermosa bebe. Dijo Ieran mirando a la bebe que tiene el mismo color de ojos de su hijo.

Si hermano quien es la bebe, no será que tu novia se embarazo cuando te fuiste de otro. Dijeron Sheifa y Ryu burlándose de Sakura.

Si hermano, Meiling la última vez que hablamos no me dijo nada que tu novia tiene una hija quien es. Dijo Miyuki confundida mirando a la bebe con el mismo color de ojos de su hermano menor.

Familia les presento a mi hermosa hija Nadeshiko Li. Dijo Shaoran muy feliz viendo que su familia se quedo sin habla por la sorpresa.

Tu hija como es posible si no se ven en dos años. Dijo Ieran sorprendida por la confesión de su hijo menor.

Si señora Li es el padre de mi hija me embarace cuando estuvimos hace dos años atrás los tres días juntos. Dijo Sakura.

Es cierto eso hijo. Dijo Ieran muy sorprendida por la noticia que es abuela mirando a su hermosa nieta con muchas ganas de cargarla un rato.

Si madre muchas felicidades sos abuela y hermanas son tías de esta hermosa niña. Dijo Shaoran.

Que felicidad soy tía cuando vea a Meiling la castigo bien duro por no decírmelo. Dijo Miyuki abrazando a su hermano menor.

Si por eso nos dijo que te convenciera que le perdones por no decírtelo, quieres cargarla hermana. Dijo Shaoran mirando a Miyuki muy feliz por ser tía.

Si quiero cargarla un rato puedo Sakura. Dijo Miyuki viendo a su cuñada.

Claro que puedes Miyuki se que fuiste con Wei los únicos que los apoyaron el tiempo que paso después de la última vez que nos vimos los dos. Dijo Sakura a su cuñada.

Gracias Sakura perdón por no entender que sos la única persona que hace muy feliz a mi hermano. Dijo Miyuki que Shaoran le da a su sobrina para que le cargue un rato.

Es hermosa tiene tus ojos hermano. Dijo Miyuki cargando a su sobrina muy feliz.

En eso las mujeres Li ven a Miyuki tan feliz con la hija de Shaoran en sus brazos que se ponen tristes por no estar así por no aceptar el amor de el con la jovencita Kinomoto.

Vaya familia veo que se quedaron mudos por la noticia. Dijo Shaoran mirando a su madre y sus dos hermanas mayores que se quedaron sin habla.

Si hijo fue una gran sorpresa que seas ya padre de una hermosa niña y van a comer con nosotras que queremos decirles algo. Dijo Ieran entrando a la casa con dos hijas tristes mirando a Miyuki con la bebe en sus brazos muy feliz.

Si madre no hay problema. Dijo Shaoran entrando a su casa con Sakura muy feliz viendo a su hija en los brazos de su tía.

Hijas se que se pusieron igual que yo cuando vimos a su hermana con su sobrina en sus brazos muy feliz. Dijo Ieran triste por no cargar un rato a su nieta como su hija mayor.

Si madre nos agarro una gran tristeza por no poder cargarla también nosotras por ser tan malas con la novia de nuestro hermano menor. Dijeron Sheifa y Ryu.

Sheifa, Ryu quieren saber la razón porque nunca acepte la relación de su hermano menor. Dijo Ieran.

Si madre queremos saber porque siempre te vimos enojada. Dijo Sheifa.

Si lo que yo quería que mi hijo se case con una de las hijas de los miembros de el clan y después de volver del Japón, lo vi tan feliz le pregunte que le paso allá que su hermano menor me dijo que se enamoró de la dueña de las cartas Clow que me enoje sin entender ninguna palabra de Meiling y mi hijo por mi terquedad. Dijo Ieran comenzando a llorar.

Por que lloras madre. Dijo Ryu.

Porque por esa terquedad nunca estuve con mi hijo cuando estuvo tan feliz a lado de su novia y ahora que soy abuela me pongo muy triste por no poder cargarla como tu hermana. Dijo Ieran llorando.

Si madre eso también nos pasa a nosotras por pensar que nuestro hermano seria siempre como lo recordábamos con nosotros cuidándonos y ahora viéndolo tan feliz con su hija con nosotras con ganas de cargarla un rato es preciosa. Dijeron las dos a su madre.

Creo que es hora de pedirle que me perdone por mi actitud y darle la autorización a mi hijo para que se case con la persona que lo hace tan feliz. Dijo Ieran.

Si madre nosotras también les pediremos disculpas a Sakura. Dijeron las dos.

Shaoran esta en la sala de su casa muy feliz a lado de Sakura y su hija en los brazos de su tía, que ven que vienen su madre y sus dos hermanas muy tristes que se sorprenden.

Madre por que estas tan triste. Dijo Miyuki con su sobrina en sus brazos.

Es por hace rato viéndote tan feliz con tu sobrina en tus brazos. Dijo Ieran viendo la cara sorprendida de su hijo menor.

Por que fue eso madre. Dijo Shaoran.

Es que nos dimos cuenta que los tratamos muy mal por nuestra actitud de separarlos y les quiero pedir que me nos perdonen puedes casarte con tu novia tienes mi permiso. Dijo Ieran llorando.

Si hermanito lo sentimos por tratar mal a tu novia te pedimos que nos disculpes Sakura. Dijeron Sheifa y Ryu.

Los perdono ustedes son mi familia gracias por tener su apoyo. Dijo Shaoran llorando de felicidad por que al fin su familia acepto su relación con Sakura.

Yo también les perdono son la familia de la persona que más amo y gracias por dejarme ser feliz a lado de Shaoran. Dijo Sakura muy feliz abrazando a la madre de Shaoran.

Miyuki y Wei ven muy felices a la familia de el al fin entendió el amor de los dos.

Madre seguro quieres cargarla un rato y después ustedes dos hermanas. Dijo Shaoran que su hermana mayor le da su hija para que su abuela la cargue.

Si hijo hace rato que quiero cargar a mi nieta. Dijo Ieran que su hijo le da su hija para que la cargue.

Tus hermanas tienen razón hijo es preciosa tiene tus ojos. Dijo Ieran muy feliz con su nieta en sus brazos.

Madre estas feliz nunca te vimos así se te ve muy cambiada. Dijo Miyuki mirando a su madre sonriendo con su nieta en sus brazos.

Si como no estarlo soy abuela de esta hermosa niña. Dijo Ieran dándole un beso en la mejilla a su nieta.

Madre puedo cargarla yo también quiero puedo Sakura. Dijo Sheifa.

Yo primero Sakura. Dijo Ryu.

Voz primero Sheifa que se ve quieres hace rato cargarla un rato y después Ryu. Dijo Sakura muy feliz a las hermanas de Shaoran.

Después de eso todos los pasaron muy felices en la casa de Shaoran comiendo con ellos y contándole a Sakura como era de serio cuando niño que se reía todo el tiempo con la mirada de el viendo a su prometida riendo muy feliz.

A la hora de dormir llevaron la cuna que fue de Shaoran, a la habitación de el para que pudiera dormir con la pareja en su cuarto con su hija.

Sakura hoy te divertiste mucho por lo que te dijeron mis hermanas cuando era chico. Dijo Shaoran a su lado.

Si lo siento como quisiera verte así de serio cuando eras más chico debe ser muy chistoso. Dijo Sakura sintiendo que Shaoran le empieza a hacer cosquillas.

Ahora yo te aré reír un tiempo Sakura. Dijo Shaoran que le da cosquillas en su espalda que se empieza a estallar de risas.

Sakura se zafa de las cosquillas de Shaoran que le hace lo mismo haciéndole reír muy fuerte que su familia se da cuenta poniéndolos muy felices escuchando a Shaoran reír de felicidad.

Shaoran ya no aguanta más las cosquillas de Sakura que para deje de hacerlo por no poder hablar por lo mucho que se ríe que le da un tierno beso que ella le rodea con sus brazo su cuello para profundizar el beso.

Shaoran veo que te acuerdas todavía como librarte de mis cosquillas. Dijo Sakura con Shaoran abrazándola tiernamente.

Si me gusta besarte te acuerdas el día que pasamos con Meiling y Tomoyo en el parque nuevo. Dijo Shaoran dándole un besito en la mejilla.

Si me acuerdo como no reírme. Dijo Sakura recordando lo que paso ese día.

Le contamos a mi familia para que vean que no soy tan serio. Dijo Shaoran.

Si mañana traje el video que nos tomo Tomoyo ese día. Dijo Sakura acostándose al lado de Shaoran.

Si les parecerá muy chistoso. Dijo Shaoran dándole un beso apasionado a Sakura.

A la mañana los dos se despertaron muy felices por tener el apoyo de la familia de los dos y viendo a su hija dormida Shaoran la carga para llevarla con su madre para luego irse a desayunar.

Todos desayunan en la sala de la mansión Li que Ieran esta muy feliz por tener a su familia juntos de nuevo con su nieta en los brazos de su madre y piensa si hubiera aceptado el noviazgo de su hijo todos estarán hace mucho juntos en familia así como están ahora.

Señora Li les puedo mostrar un video que traje. Dijo Sakura.

Si puedes mostrarnos el video y puedes llamarme como mi hijo eres su futura esposa. Dijo Ieran viendo a la prometida de su hijo.

Si gracias Ieran. Dijo Sakura.

Que es el video Sakura. Dijeron las hermanas de Shaoran.

Es un video donde estamos los dos en un parque para que vean que su hermano no puede ser todo el tiempo serio. Dijo Sakura.

Vamos a verlo, Wei diles que traigan el televisor grande. Dijo Ieran que dentro de poco Wei trae con los empleados de la mansión la enorme televisión.

Ahora lo pongo. Dijo Sakura poniendo el video para sentarse al lado de Shaoran con su hija en sus brazos muy feliz.

Todas las mujeres Li ven con asombro el video del día que pasaron los dos en el parque nuevo.

En el video se ve que Shaoran le reta a Sakura para que la atrape que los dos corren muy rápido riendo todo el tiempo; Sakura logro atrapar a Shaoran que se dan un beso corto que ella le dice que es su turno de atraparlo que lo logra a lado de una gran fuente que Sakura le empieza a hacer cosquillas a Shaoran que se empieza a reír que el da un largo beso que cuando se besaban se resbalaron cayéndose en la fuente con los riendo muy fuerte por estar empapados. Luego Sakura trata de salir que Shaoran le empuja a su lado en el agua que se ríen de nuevo fuerte; que salen con la mirada sorprendida de Meiling que Sakura usa viento para secarse que Shaoran le revuelve el pelo de Sakura que lo empieza a correr que lo atrapa para hacerle lo mismo para luego besarse de nuevo.

En la casa de Shaoran todos se están riendo muy fuertes por el video que le preguntan a Sakura algo.

Sakura porque Meiling tenía la cara sorprendida. Dijeron las hermanas de Shaoran.

Me dijo que era muy extraño verle así a Shaoran tan sonriente y riéndose tan fuerte que el era todo el tiempo serio nunca lo oyó reírse. Dijo Sakura.

Es cierto Sakura mi hijo de pequeño nunca se rió por nada y después que se fue a Tomoeda que se enamoró de voz lo vi así muchas veces así. Dijo Ieran.

Es cierto señorita Sakura cuando estuvimos esos años para sus estudios, ustedes dos de novios todo ese tiempo vi el cambio que sufrió a serio y frío a muy feliz a su lado. Dijo Wei.

Si el tiempo que estuvimos de novios antes de volver lo note que lo serio y frío que conocí cuando nos conocimos se había ido. Dijo Sakura.

Es por tenerte a mi lado Sakura que estoy así. Dijo Shaoran dándole un tierno beso.

Después de eso se quedaron los tres una larga semana en la casa de Shaoran con su familia muy feliz a su lado que en la despedida se fueron a el aeropuerto para despedirse diciéndoles que se irán a Tomoeda para organizar la boda de los dos.

Cuando bajaron del avión los castaños están muy felices por tener el apoyo de su familias para casarse con su hermosa hija a su lado.

Los tres se fueron a su casa en taxi con toda su familia que los esperaban muy felices.

Hola Shaoran que felicidad que hayan vuelto que paso. Dijo Meiling.

Mi familia nos perdonó por la actitud que tenían ellos en tratar de separarnos y tengo el permiso para casarme con Sakura. Dijo Shaoran muy feliz con Sakura a su lado con su hija en sus brazos.

Que felicidad. Dijeron todos.

Y tus primas te quieren castigar con una semana sin comer tu postre favorito de Wei por no decirles de su sobrina. Dijo Shaoran con tono de burla mirando a Meiling.

Mi postre favorito sin una semana no. Dijo Meiling triste.

Es una broma prima. Dijo Shaoran riendo por lo que le dijo a Meiling.

Me la vas a pagar primo. Dijo Meiling riéndose por la broma que cayo fácilmente.

Hija cuando es la boda lo saben ya. Dijo Fujikata.

No lo sabemos, todavía no pusimos fecha. Dijo Sakura.

Que te parece que si nos casamos en dos meses. Dijo Shaoran.

Si me gustaría es la fecha en la que nos conocimos la primera vez. Dijo Sakura.

Como no recordarlo todavía me enojo por lo mal que trate cuando te conocí amor. Dijo Shaoran.

No te enojes Shaoran como dice el dicho del odio nace el amor. Dijo Sakura dándole un beso corto.

Ha pasado un mes de la llegada de Shaoran a Japón para casarse con Sakura que esta todo el tiempo muy feliz teniendo a su hija a su lado con su flor de cerezo.

Un día llego Tomoyo muy feliz a la casa de los castaños que ellos le pregunto.

Tomoyo porque estas tan feliz. Dijo Sakura.

Si amiga que te pasa. Dijo Shaoran.

Me encontré con nuestros amigos de la secundaria nos invitaron a una reunión en un restaurante para conversar. Dijo Tomoyo.

Si que felicidad así pueden conocer a nuestra hija Shaoran. Dijo Sakura muy feliz por volver a ver a sus amigos.

Ellos no saben que nosotros tenemos una hija amor. Dijo Shaoran confundido.

No porque cuando supe de mi embarazo no pude contactarme con ninguno de ellos para darles la noticia. Dijo Sakura.

A que hora es la reunión Tomoyo. Dijo Shaoran.

A las 9 de la noche me dijeron Rika se caso amiga. Dijo Tomoyo.

Con quien. Preguntaron los dos.

Con Terada están casados hace 2 años juntos se hicieron novios después de la universidad y se casaron un año después seguro no pudieron encontrarnos para la boda. Dijo Tomoyo.

Vaya seguro se casaron cuando me escape de mi casa y por eso no nos encontraron. Dijo Sakura.

Si seguro ahora sabrán por que me escape por esta hermosa hija de nosotros dos. Dijo Sakura.

Bueno nos encontramos ahí. Dijo Shaoran.

Como si ustedes no pueden usar su magia con mucha gente. Dijo Tomoyo pensando que ellos usarían el hechizo de tele transportación.

Si eso lo sabemos bien pero usaremos otro transporte. Dijo Sakura.

Cual. Dijo Tomoyo confundida.

Mi camioneta familiar que me mando mi madre de regalo adelantado de boda para movilizarme con Sakura y mi hija. Dijo Shaoran mostrando su licencia.

Si quieren les pasamos a buscar. Dijo Sakura.

Bueno los esperamos a las 8:30. Dijo Tomoyo saliendo de la casa de sus amigos.

A la noche los castaños pasaron a la hora acordada que también se fue Meiling para ver a sus viejos compañeros de salón.

Vaya primo que linda camioneta te mando mi tía. Dijo Meiling.

Si me dijo cuando lo mando lo necesitaba movilizarme con mi familia cuando nos casemos por eso me lo mando. Dijo Shaoran conduciendo.

Ya llegamos. Dijo Tomoyo.

Sus amigos miraron el auto que se bajaban Shaoran y Sakura con una bebe en sus brazos que se sorprenden. Y ellos viendo a sus viejos compañeros y su profesor de colegio los saludan.

Hola Rika, Takashi, Chiharu, Naoko; profesor Terada como están. Dijo Sakura saludando a sus amigos.

Muy bien Sakura muchas felicidades nos dijo Tomoyo que te casas con Shaoran en un mes. Dijo Chiharu.

Gracias es mi sueño hecho realidad. Dijo Sakura muy feliz con su hija en sus brazos durmiendo tranquilamente.

Quien es la bebe amiga. Dijo Rika embarazada de seis meses mirando a la bebe.

Nuestra hija amigos les presento a Nadeshiko Li. Dijo los castaños muy felices.

Su hija. Dijeron todos.

Si sentémonos y les cuento como paso. Dijo Sakura.

Si. Dijeron todos sentándose.

Sakura les contó a sus amigos como se embarazo de Shaoran y como su familia no le apoyo en su embarazo que se escapa de su casa con su mejor amigo Yukito. Un tiempo mas adelante su familia en el bautismo de su hija le dijo que la apoyan en su decisión de esperar a Shaoran con su hija y el viaje a China consiguiendo que toda la familia de el los apoyen en su casamiento.

Vaya Sakura que historia lo lindo que ustedes ya se pueden casarse es hermosa su hija. Dijeron todos a los castaños.

Y tu Takashi cuando te casas con Naoko están de novios hace mucho no. Dijo Sakura muy feliz mirando a los dos que se sonrojan.

Es cierto ahora que estamos todos reunidos Naoko te quieres casar conmigo. Dijo Takashi poniéndose de rodillas en frente de ella.

Si acepto casarme contigo que feliz que me siento. Dijo Naoko recibiendo un tierno beso de Takashi.

Muchas felicidades para los dos. Dijeron todos los presentes.

Después que paso todo eso Shaoran le da a sus viejos amigos y profesor las invitaciones de su boda con Sakura que ellos muy felices aceptan en estar en ese día.

Ha pasado un mes y hoy es el día de el casamiento de los castaños que esperaron un largo tiempo para que se cumpla muy felices los dos.

En la iglesia están toda la familia de Sakura y Shaoran esperando que comiencen la ceremonia todas las mujeres Li llorando por la felicidad de estar presente ese hermoso día.

Shaoran en la iglesia esta muy nervioso que Eriol el padrino de bodas esta todo el tiempo tranquilizándolo y Meiling se ríe por lo nervioso que esta su primo por casarse con Sakura.

En eso Tomoyo dice ¡Ahí viene la novia! ¡Ahí viene la novia! muy feliz porque se acerca su amiga que baja de una hermosa limusina con un moño rosa rodada por pétalos de cerezo que Sakura bajo con su hermoso vestido con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad de la mano de su papá que Shaoran se queda impactada por lo hermosa que se ve y el no es el único porque Sakura también queda impactada por lo guapo que le queda su traje que se mando a hacer para la boda.

Cuando llega Shaoran le da la mano diciéndole.

Estas hermosa Sakura. Dijo Shaoran.

Tú también no te quedas atrás estas muy guapo Shaoran. Dijo Sakura.

En eso el padre pregunta a los presentes.

Si alguien tiene un motivo para que esta unión no se realice hable ahora o se calle para siempre. Dijo el padre.

En la iglesia se quedo todo en silencio que el padre empezó a leer la biblia comenzando la ceremonia que a los novios piensan que se esta tardando mucho pero lo esperan sabiendo que dentro de poco estarán juntos por siempre.

Que el padre termina de leer que empieza la pregunta que ellos están esperando.

Li Shaoran, acepta usted a Sakura Kinomoto como su esposa para serle fiel en lo prospero y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarla y protegerla durante todos los días de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe. Dijo el Padre.

Si, acepto. Dijo Shaoran emocionado.

Sakura Kinomoto, acepta usted a Li Shaoran como su esposo para serle fiel en lo prospero y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarlo y protegerlo durante todos los días de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe. Dijo de nuevo el Padre.

Sakura entre lagrimas y mirando a Shaoran.

Si, acepto. Dijo Sakura.

En eso el padre pide a los padrinos de la boda que se acerquen.

Por favor los anillos. Se acercaron Tomoyo y Eriol. En cuanto se estén poniendo los anillos, digan los votos que hicieron para el otro. Empieza tú, Sakura.

Si. Sakura Tomo la argolla y le dice. Shaoran este anillo expresa todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que siento por ti. Es mi promesa de que siempre estaré ahí para ti. Por que tú eres la única persona que amo y que amare. Termino de ponerlo.

Ahora tu. El padre señalo a Shaoran.

Si. Shaoran Tomo el anillo y le dice. Este anillo es mi promesa de que nunca te dejare, de que mi corazón solo palpitara para ti y que en el solo estas tu. Te amo mi pequeña flor de cerezo. Y eso nunca nadie lo va a cambiar. Deslizo el último anillo.

Ahora con el poder que me otorgo la iglesia los declaro marido y mujer... puede besar a la novia. Dijo el padre.

Sakura y Shaoran en su mente dicen enfrente de todos que pena pero se acercan para darse un tierno beso a los presentes que todos se levantan aplaudiendo por la felicidad por estar juntos para siempre al lado de su hermosa hija.

Después de eso salen de la iglesia que todos sus amigos y familia les felicitan.

Sakura hija que felicidad es verte tan feliz casada con Shaoran. Dijo Fujikata abrazando a su hija.

Si papá soy la persona más feliz del mundo. Dijo Sakura que su hermano también la abraza felicitándola.

Shaoran esta muy feliz que su madre la abraza muy feliz por la felicidad de su hermosa familia que formó a lado de Sakura.

Sus hermanas lo abrazan que casi lo dejan sin respirar que Sakura le salva diciéndoles que no traten así a su esposo que no podrán venir para el cumpleaño de su sobrina que le promete que no lo harán más.

Después de eso se van al salón de la fiesta que Sakura propone a su esposo que bailen el vals de los novios con su hija para tenerlo como un hermoso recuerdo que Shaoran acepta.

Sakura y Shaoran entran a el salón que toca el vals de los novios, que todos en el salón de la fiesta se sorprenden cuando salen con su hija para bailar los tres juntos que todos se ponen muy felices por ese hermoso recuerdo de los tres bailando juntos el vals que después de eso los dos se van diferentes partes de el salón para tomarse las fotos de la boda con los invitados con su hija.

A la hora de lanzar el ramo de la novia están todas las mujeres Li y las amigas de Sakura para tratar de atraparla que Sakura riendo a lado de Shaoran con su hija lanza el ramo que cae en las manos de Tomoyo muy feliz.

Después de la fiesta se van los castaños muy felices junto con su hija para el hotel para pasar la primera noche de casados que Shaoran entra con Sakura en los brazos que ella tiene a su hija riendo las dos todo el tiempo.

Shaoran fue muy divertido que nos traigas juntas a la habitación en tus brazos amor. Dijo Sakura muy feliz.

Si es la tradición que el novio entre con la esposa de el brazo la primera noche de bodas, pero no dice nada de una hermosa hija en los brazos de la madre. Dijo Shaoran dándole un beso corto a Sakura y su hija en la mejilla.

Los castaños acostaron a su hija en el cuna que esta a lado de su cama muy felices y luego acostarse para pasar la primera noche juntos como esposos.

Al otro día se despertaron los dos muy felices siendo marido y mujer que ven a su hija durmiendo tranquilamente sonriendo en su cuna.

Después de levantarse ven el desayuno que Shaoran carga a su hija para que coman con ellos los tres felices en la cama que Sakura le pregunta algo.

Shaoran donde vamos los tres de luna de miel amor. Dijo Sakura dándole de comer a su hija.

Nos vamos dos meses de luna de miel a las playas de el caribe tengo el pasaje y la estadía en una hermosa cabaña con todo incluido cerca de el mar. Dijo Shaoran muy feliz casado con Sakura y su hija con ellos.

Es grandioso Shaoran creo que es hora de irnos a bañar para salir a tomar el vuelo. Dijo Sakura.

Que te parece si nos bañamos los tres juntos en la enorme tina del baño. Dijo Shaoran.

Si me gustaría la idea pero no te vuelvas muy mimoso que estará con nosotros Nadeshiko. Dijo Sakura con tono juguetona.

Lo tratare pero con una esposa tan hermosa a mi lado será muy difícil. Dijo Shaoran dándole un beso apasionado a Sakura.

Los tres se bañaron muy felices juntos y salieron de la habitación para tomar el taxi hacia el aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo a su luna de miel.

Cuando llegaron toda su familia esta para despedirlo con sus amigos. Para luego subirse en el avión muy felices para la luna de miel.

Los dos meses de luna de miel lo pasaron muy felices juntos que la gente de la playa los felicitaban de ha rato por la hermosa hija de los dos. Nadeshiko todo el tiempo esta muy feliz corriendo en la playa jugando con su papá que le persigue con la mirada de su mamá sonriendo.

Los castaños volvieron de su luna de miel muy felices con su hija que le mostraban a sus familias y amigos las fotos del viaje.

Después de eso los castaños se mudaron a su casa que sus familias y amigos los visitan viéndolos tan felices con su hija que cada día esta más grande.

Continuara.

Capitulo 11.

Ha pasado tres años desde el casamiento de Sakura y Shaoran. Sakura esta muy feliz porque su hija esta en su salón de clases y Shaoran es un gran líder de su clan que se encarga todo muy feliz.

Un día de clase Sakura se siente muy mareada que se desmaya en el salón que su hija muy preocupada por el desmayo de su mamá avisa a su director para que llame a su papá.

Shaoran llego a el hospital muy preocupado por el desmayo de Sakura que ve a su hija afuera llorando que el le alza para que darle un besito en la mejilla diciéndole no te preocupes todo estará bien.

El doctor Takedo sale afuera para decirles que pueden pasar a la habitación que Sakura ya despertó que enseguida vuelve para traer los análisis de la prueba.

Sakura amor ya te sientes mejor. Dijo Shaoran dándole un beso corto a su esposa preocupado.

Mami ya te sientes mejor. Dijo Nadeshiko en la cama que abraza a su mamá.

Si ya estoy bien lo siento por preocuparlos. Dijo Sakura un poco triste por haber preocupada a su esposo y su hija.

No debes preocuparte amor desde cuando te suceden estos síntomas. Dijo Shaoran que se sienta a su lado.

Hace dos semanas que me pasa primero fueron ganas de vomitar de ha rato; luego antojos y ahora ese mareo fuerte. Dijo Sakura.

Amor no son los mismos síntomas cuando te embarazaste de Nadeshiko. Dijo Shaoran.

Si son los mismos crees que estoy embarazada de nuevo. Dijo Sakura muy feliz pensando en estar embarazada de Shaoran.

Voy a tener un hermano o hermana si. Dijo Nadeshiko muy feliz.

Parece que si hija hay que esperar primero los resultados. Dijo Shaoran muy feliz pensando ser padre por segunda vez.

En eso llega el doctor Takedo con los análisis de Sakura que les dice.

Muchas felicidades Sakura estas embarazada de nuevo. Dijo el doctor.

Soy el hombre más feliz de el mundo Sakura vamos a tener un miembro más en la familia. Dijo Shaoran dándole un largo beso a su esposa.

Que felicidad amor vamos a tener un bebe y tu Nadeshiko vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita. Dijo Sakura llorando muy feliz por la noticia.

Si voy a tener un hermano o hermana que felicidad. Dijo Nadeshiko abrazando a su mamá.

Después de eso reunieron a su familia y amigos que ellos tienen una sorpresa para todos.

A la noche empezaron a llegar los invitados a la casa de los castaños para la sorpresa un poco confundidos que será lo que tienen que decirles.

Bueno ahora que todos están reunidos les diremos nuestra sorpresa. Dijo Shaoran muy feliz abrazando de la panza a Sakura.

Que sorpresa es esa. Dijeron Fujikata y Touya a la pareja.

Si hijo que nos tienen así de los nervios. Dijo Ieran mirando a la pareja muy feliz.

Si dinos ya la sorpresa no nos dejen así. Dijeron Tomoyo y Eriol con su hijo a su lado.

Si díganos ya. Dijeron las hermanas y la prima de Shaoran.

La sorpresa es que estoy embarazada vamos a tener un miembro más en la familia. Dijo Sakura muy feliz.

Si voy a tener un hermanito o hermanita dentro de poco. Dijo Nadeshiko muy feliz.

Hija que felicidad voy a ser abuelo de nuevo. Dijo Fujikata abrazando a la pareja muy feliz.

Hijo que felicidad vas a ser padre de nuevo como te sientes. Dijo Ieran mirando el rostro de felicidad de su hijo.

Como la persona más feliz del mundo otra vez. Dijo Shaoran muy feliz.

Si vamos a ser tías otra vez. Dijeron las hermanas y prima de Shaoran muy felices por la noticia.

En eso todos los felicitan a los castaños por la noticia y después de eso Sakura se queda en su casa hasta que nazca su bebe con Shaoran a su lado todo el tiempo, que Ieran les dijo que se encargaría de todo hasta que nazca su proximo nieta.

En los meses de embarazo Sakura estuvo muy feliz por tener a su familia a su lado y Shaoran todo el tiempo con ella con su hija muy feliz en su segundo embarazo.

Ha llegado el día de el nacimiento del segundo hijo de los castaños que Shaoran esta en sala de parto todo el tiempo apoyando a Sakura muy feliz por estar ahí a su lado que cuando nace el bebe se desmaya que su esposa viéndolo se ríe.

En la sala todos sus amigos y familias esperan la noticia de el bebe que Shaoran sale muy feliz recuperado de el desmayo que tuvo diciéndoles que las dos están muy bien.

Que nació niño o niña. Dijeron todos.

Un niño tengo un precioso hijo con el mismo color de ojos de Sakura. Dijo Shaoran muy feliz por ser padre de nuevo estando todo el tiempo al lado de su esposa.

Que felicidad. Dijeron todos.

A la mañana siguiente todos entran de a uno para saludar a el segundo hijo de los castaños muy feliz juntos en la cama sentados con su hija mirando muy feliz a su hermanito.

Que hermosura Sakura. Dijeron todos en el cuarto.

Si es hermoso estoy muy feliz por tenerlos a mi lado. Dijo Sakura llorando de felicidad.

Shaoran viendo a su hijo también se pone a llorar de felicidad por tener a esta hermosa familia a lado de Sakura.

Como se va a llamar. Dijeron todos viendo la felicidad de los castaños con sus hijos.

Hien Li se llamara a la memoria de su abuelo. Dijo Sakura.

Que hermoso. Dijeron todos muy felices.

Que feliz que estoy con todos a mi lado. Dijo Sakura muy feliz a su familia y a la de su esposo.

Todos sentimos lo mismo hija y puedo cargarlo un rato. dijo Fujikata mirando a su segundo nieto.

Si papá claro que puedes sos su abuelito no. Dijo Sakura con tono burlona.

Hija no me digas así que me haces sentir viejo. Dijo Fujikata riendo.

Veo que tu esposa esta muy bromista hoy. Dijo Ieran riendo mirando a su nieto.

Si madre lo veo bien seguro lo feliz por tenernos a su lado. Dijo Shaoran mirando a su esposa con su hijo recién nacido durmiendo tranquilamente.

Después de eso todos pudieron cargar un rato al pequeño Hien antes de despertarse llorando mirando directamente a su mamá.

Sakura, el bebe ya tiene hambre te mira hace rato fijamente. Dijo Shaoran con su hijo en sus brazos mirando a su mamá.

Pueden salir un rato mientras le doy de comer a mi hijo para después cambiarme para irme a mi casa con mi esposo y mis hijos. Dijo Sakura que Shaoran le da a su hijo para que le de mamar.

Si nos vemos en tu casa que vamos a traer los regalos para el bebe y Nadeshiko. Dijeron todos saliendo de el cuarto excepto Shaoran que se quedo para cuidarlo mientras Sakura se cambia en el baño.

Ha pasado un año que el pequeño Hien ha nacido y sus padres están muy felices por tener a esta hermosa familia mirando de la puerta de la habitación mientras duermen sus hijos.

Gracias Sakura por esta hermosa familia a tu lado. Dijo Shaoran abrazándola que ella niega con su cabeza.

No des las gracias esto es por los dos y te amo Shaoran. Dijo Sakura rodeando sus manos en el cuello de su esposo.

Yo también te amo Sakura. Dijo Shaoran dándole un gran beso a su esposa muy feliz.

En eso dos niños se despiertan mirando muy felices a sus padres besándose y así termina esta historia de un amor que pudo con todo terminando con una hermosa familia juntos.

_FIN._


End file.
